Digimon Lancer
by Screech04
Summary: When Daniel Jones first had a dream about Digimon, he never thought they existed until he met a real life one. However this meeting will only make much bigger events unfold themselves. Chapter 12 Is Up. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Digimon Lancer**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but the human characters I do own._

(Author's Note: I know most Digimon fanfics usually involve characters from the separate seasons, along with an OC occasionally. Other times when an original fanfic I written, the setting is in Japan, so I decided to do something different. I don't have anything against other fanfics; I've seen some really great fanfics. Now onto the story…)

"Where am I?" a teenager around the age of seventeen spun his head around in different directions, everywhere he looked he saw nothing, but miles of forest. The teen had black wavy hair going in different directions, dark brown eyes, and a fit athletic build, "Ugh this will be the last time Daniel Jones drinks day old milk before bed."

It was then that Daniel realized he was lying on the ground of the forest floor so he got up and walked down the foliage, brushing vines and branches out of his way. He walked for a few minutes until he reached a lake in the middle of the forest.

"Man I feel so tired and I don't know where I am, mom is going to kill me once I get back home." Daniel said to himself as he kneeled down and splashed some water on his face. A low growl rang from behind him, causing the teenager to jump and fall into the lake. This time a roar that sounded similar to a dinosaur's rang out. Daniel's eyes widened as he saw a huge gorilla like creature jump out of nowhere, pounding its chest.

"When did gorillas get so big and have huge cannons for an arm?" Daniel asked himself then the dinosaur roar rang again as a yellow dinosaur like creature with blue stripes on its body and three horns on its head came out charging through a group of short trees. The two creatures stared at each other then started to circle, neither of them dropping eye contact. The gorilla was the first to attack.

"Energy Cannon!" The gorilla creature aimed its cannon at the dinosaur and fired. Multiple energy shots collided with the dinosaur creature as it stared to stagger from being hit by the gorilla creature's attacks. The gorilla creature charged forward and became locked in melee combat, multiple blows came between the creatures. The dinosaur creature bit down on the gorilla creature's left arm, drawing blood.

"Wait a minute, that's not blood." Daniel gasped as he saw red floating particles come out of the wounds the dinosaur creature made on his foe. The dinosaur got under the gorilla creature and using its powerful head knocked it into the sky.

"Nova Blast!" the dinosaur creature shouted as a huge fireball shot out of its mouth and collided with the gorilla creature destroying it immediately.

"That was cool." Daniel exclaimed. Then the dinosaur creature turned to face Daniel, "Oh man now it's probably going to do the same to me as it did to that gorilla thing.

"Daniel… it's time to wake up." The dinosaur creature said.

"Huh?"

"Wake up Daniel!" the dinosaur creature repeated.

"Daniel, you need to wake up!" a female voice rang.

"Hugh I'm up, ahhh!" Daniel stirred awake and fell out of his bed, he looked up and saw that his mother was staring down back at him. She had long brown hair going down the back of her slender form. Her piercing brown eyes staring back at the teenager. She wore a pink shirt with brown khaki pants with black sandals.

"Honestly Daniel, you need to stop watching those horror movies before going to bed. I swear it's those friends you have at school that are doing this to you." His mother stated as she made to leave the room, "Hurry and get ready or you'll be late for school."

"Oh alright." Daniel got up and made to take a quick shower. After taking a shower, Daniel decided to put on some blue jeans, nice brown casual shoes, a green t-shirt, and a white/green striped unbuttoned dress up shirt over it. He stared at the school calendar and groaned, "Only seven more months at Bayside High School."

(AN: Bayside High School is in Bayside, an area in Queens, New York)

"Hey Daniel, what's going on?" Daniel's best and childhood friend Tyler Richardson walked up to him in one of the hallways of Bayside High. Tyler was an African American teenager who was known as one of the popular jocks in the school. Today Tyler's clothes were a white t-shirt, a red jersey over it and blue jeans with white sneakers. Now while Tyler was popular in sports, Daniel was very good in the school's Academy of Music program, and plus hanging out with Tyler made him kind of popular as well.

"Man I had a weird dream." Daniel said as he dug through his junk filled locker which was filled textbooks, notebooks, compact discs, etc.

"About what? A girl?" Tyler laughed.

"Be serious." Daniel scolded Tyler.

"Ok ok, so what was it really about?" Tyler asked.

"I dreamt I was in this forest, I wandered to this lake to get a breather and all of a sudden this giant gorilla creature with a cannon for a right arm and this dinosaur creature that can shoot fireballs started to fight each other. I know it was a dream, but it seemed so real." Daniel explained.

"Dude I had something similar, I dreamt of this huge mammoth thing that shot missiles out of its tusks and it was fighting this giant well I don't know what it was but it looked like a hydra. You know multiple snake heads on it, and it breathed fire." Tyler exclaimed.

"Really?" Daniel asked hoping he wasn't the only who had this dream.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Tyler started to laugh.

"You can be a big jerk." Daniel punched Tyler's arm.

"Yeah well I try my best." Tyler stopped laughing as the two friends walked to their first class. Unknown to Daniel, is that Tyler's dream actually did happen.

In Central Park, a retired old man sat near the edge of the lake as he sighed and threw a rock into it, a few seconds later the rock came flying back out almost hitting the man.

"Now what was that?" the old man asked himself as he got up and stared at the water. He grabbed another rock and threw it into the lake. The water where the rock was thrown in started to bubble and fog up, a few seconds later a huge sea dragon creature flung it's long slender snakelike body out of the lake, it stared coldly at the old man that disturbed its slumber, "Nice sea dragon, nice sea dragon." The old man started to back up slowly from the lake. The sea dragon reared its head backwards then shot forward with its mouth open releasing a freezing cold beam of ice. The old man soon became a human popsicle. The sea dragon gave a roar and it went back under the lake

"Man I can't believe Mr. Ferguson can give a more boring lecture on the mole." Tyler yawned as Daniel and he walked out of their chemistry class.

"Yeah I know what you mean? Huh…" Daniel stopped to look outside one of the school's side entrance doors.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I thought I saw… never mind." Daniel stated then he started to walk to the cafeteria with Tyler in tow. The two friends made their way into the cafeteria; Daniel got a cheeseburger, fries, and root beer while Tyler got a club sandwich and an energy drink.

"So you know the one thing coming up?" Tyler asked.

"The homecoming dance, what about it?" Daniel asked between bites from his burger.

"Are you going?"

"What? Come on Tyler, I didn't go last year so what makes this year any different?"

"I don't know, I'm just asking." Tyler sighed as he turned to finish off his energy drink. Daniel sighed as well as he got and put away his tray.

Later at home, Daniel's mother at gone to do some grocery shopping leaving the teenager alone at home. Daniel decided to watch television, but seeing as their was nothing good on and the local news had been talking about mysterious events plaguing the city like power shortages, the teenager decided to take a nap.

This time Daniel found himself back at Bayside High School at the football field, but something wasn't different about it, everything was covered with fog and the air was really warm. He looked to his left and saw a Pegasus creature walking forward, and to his right he saw a giant Doberman Pincher, but what was that next to it?

"Is that Tyler?" Daniel asked as he saw Tyler walk forward next to the Doberman creature.

"Dobermon you ready?" Tyler asked the creature which gave a growl as a response. Tyler then turned to look at a watch like contraption on his wrist, he pressed a button and a three dimensional holographic view of the Pegasus creature was displayed, "Pegasusmon, armor digimon, special attacks: Equus Beam and Star Shower."

The Pegasusmon took to the air, "Star Shower!" It shouted as it flapped its wings and multiple stars came flying at the Dobermon. Dobermon jumped out of the way as the stars hit the green turf of the football field.

"Grau Realm!" Dobermon roared as a dark energy blast emanated from his mouth and flew towards the Pegasusmon knocking it down to the ground.

"You got it Dobermon, now finish it." Tyler shouted as the digimon walked towards the fallen Pegasusmon. Just as Dobermon was about to unleash another energy blast to finish the armor digimon off, the Pegasusmon had a trick up its sleeve.

"Equus Beam!" a green energy beam shot from the Pegasusmon's forehead and right into the chest area of Dobermon, sending it back into the bench where football players sit on waiting their turn to be put into the game, breaking the bench. Dobermon got up and shook off the pieces of the broken bench. He stared at his foe and then started to charge at it, the Pegasusmon did the same. The two digimon leapt into the air at the same time, a slashing sound was heard as the two crossed. Dobermon and Pegasusmon landed on the ground perfectly, it seemed like neither would move or falter towards each other, until the Pegasusmon moved forward a little like it tripped then fell to its side and dissolved into the same red particles that Daniel saw in his other dream. Tyler turned to face Daniel; he smiled and gave a wave…

"Ugh." Daniel woke up as he stirred to stay awake after his nap. There was a knocking on his door, being the gentleman he was he went to answer it.

"Daniel, how's it going man?" Tyler was standing at the door.

"Tyler, what the hell man?" was all that could Daniel could say.

"What?"

"What was that at school?"

"What are you talking about Dan?" Tyler asked.

"I saw you, you and some Doberman creature you called Dobermon. What's a Dobermon, what's a Pegasusmon? What's a Digimon?" Daniel asked multiple questions.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were back at school in the football field, you had this thing with you, and you called it Dobermon, what was that thing?"

"Daniel, calm down I went home remember, I don't go back to school unless it's something important, and right now I have nothing important to do." Tyler stated, "It must have been someone else, because I am confused on the point you're trying to get across. I don't even know what a Dobermon is, is that even a word? You probably drank some day old milk, went to take a nap, and had a bad dream."

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry." Daniel apologized.

"Aren't I always right?" Tyler smirked and held out his hand, "Its ok, best buds for life?"

"You know it, best buds for life." Daniel smiled and shook Tyler's hand.

"Anyways some guys are having a party at some house, I came by to see if you wanted to come?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, let me grab some things." Daniel went to his room to grab a couple things like his wallet, cell phone, and watch, "Wait a minute I don't own a watch." Daniel stared at the watch and then his eyes widened when he realized it was the same watch thing Tyler had on in his dream, "Well this is new." Daniel stated as he put the watch on.

Daniel sat on the couch laying next to a wall as he watched other people from school partying, drinking, dancing, smoking, and all the other stuff that happened at parties. To his left he saw a blonde girl he knew who was a cheerleader at his school making out with a jock who was obviously her boyfriend. He scowled and made to get up and leave the party. He didn't bother to tell Tyler he was leaving as he was too busy with his jock buddies. Though Daniel was used to the Bayside neighborhood, he never liked walking outside at night for some reason. It was then the watch gadget started to beep.

"Huh what's going on?" Daniel stared at the gadget wondering what was wrong with it. A holographic arrow appeared in midair and pointed towards a nearby public basketball course, "What's over there?" Daniel walked into the basketball court, in the middle of it was one single basketball and it was glowing. He looked at the watch gadget and the holographic arrow was pointing right at the basketball. Daniel reached out with his hand to touch the ball, but retracted for a second, "Oh what the heck?" He moved his hand back forward and touched the basketball. Red electricity sparked between Daniel's hand and the basketball, the ball started to glow real bright and then changed it's shape and form into that of small raptor creature (Guilmon's my favorite rookie from the series so I'm giving Daniel Guilmon). The red raptor creature stared at Daniel and then stood up, "Please don't eat me, I don't taste good. I'll do anything, I promise. I'll give you baths, feed you, do your laundry." Daniel started to back up as the creature was walking up to him.

"Why would I eat you?" the creature asked.

"Huh, you talk?" Daniel stared.

"Yeah of course, don't all Digimon talk?"

"Digimon… wait you're a Digimon? What's a Digimon?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I'm a Digimon, my name is Guilmon. Digimon stands for Digital Monsters." Guilmon stated.

"Digital Monsters? What do you mean digital?"

"Well I'm from the Digital World, and I must say it's much different from this world. Now why would I eat you?" Guilmon asked again.

"Well I figured you would."

"I wouldn't eat you, especially since you're my partner."

"I'm your partner?" Daniel pointed to himself.

"Of course Daniel." Guilmon stated.

"You know my name?"

"Of course, what kind of Digimon wouldn't know his or her own partner's name?" Guilmon then laughed.

"I see your point, come on I got to get you out of here before anyone asks anything suspicious." Daniel led Guilmon back to his home. 'Daniel, had to work late tonight, I left some chicken in the fridge, love mom.' A note left by Daniel's mother was taped onto the front door of the house.

"Oh man this stuff is good." Guilmon stated as he finished eating his third chicken leg."

"You don't get this stuff in your world?" Daniel asked.

"Not really, us Digimon have to hunt and forage for food, you have it easy here."

"I guess." Daniel had finished eating a chicken leg as well, "Well I better find a place for you to stay…" Daniel turned and saw that Guilmon was asleep, "Great here I am talking to myself while dragging Guilmon to safe secret spot." Daniel went to the backyard and searched for available spots for him to sleep, "Let's see the dog house, yeah right mom could see if someone was in the dog house in an instant. Hmm the rosebud bushes? No way, mom loves those things; she'll kill anyone who messes with those. The tool shed, mom hardly goes into there ever since dad left, and it's perfect." Daniel opened the door to the tool shed and placed Guilmon inside of it.

"Goodnight." Guilmon said in his sleep.

"Goodnight Guilmon." Daniel shut the tool shed door and went up to his own bedroom to get some sleep.

End Of Chapter 1

So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2: What It Takes

**Digimon Lancer**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 2: What It Takes**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon_

Daniel stared at the sleeping form of Guilmon as he was eating a corn dog, "I wonder what Digimon dream about?" he said to himself. Before he met Guilmon, Daniel had sleepless nights or the times he did sleep, he wouldn't have any dreams. That day he met Guilmon, he had a dream of being in a forest, his first dream in a long time. Since then Daniel's been having dreams like a normal person, "Its going to take a lot of courage to explain this to mom."

"You say something?" Guilmon said wearily as he woke up.

"No just thinking to myself." Daniel finished the corn dog he was eating, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little…" Daniel saw as Guilmon's eyes changed into a more feral state and started to growl.

"Guilmon?" Daniel asked, he turned his head and saw Guilmon was growling at a rabbit. A few seconds later Guilmon started to run after it, "Guilmon, that's a rabbit leave it alone." But nothing Daniel said kicked the Digimon out of catching the rabbit. The rabbit ran into a dog house. If Guilmon's feral state shocked Daniel, the next thing would shock him more.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shot a hot red fireball into the dog house which exploded as soon as the fireball went inside the dog house.

"I think we're going to need a new dog house." Daniel blankly stated, Guilmon returned to his normal state.

"Sorry about that Daniel. Just when something feels like a threat I have to do everything I can to protect you."

"You were protecting me… from a rabbit?" Daniel asked, "You blew up my friggin dog house. How am I going to explain this to mom? Hey mom, what's that? What happened to the dog house? Well a red dinosaur came in one day and just blew it up for no reason."

"Oh come on, everyone makes mistakes." Guilmon groaned.

"Really?" Daniel sarcastically asked.

"Sure fast food employees, bank accountants, school teachers, sex offenders, political figures, a country's leader or leaders." Guilmon explained.

"For someone who hasn't been to the human world before, you know some stuff about it."

"What can I say, I try." Guilmon laughed while Daniel sighed, but then joined Guilmon in laughter as well.

"I better loosen this lightly so I don't get oil on myself, augh damn it!" a girl said as she was working on her car which was a 1995 Dodge Intrepid. She rolled out from underneath it; she was a slender, but fit brunette. Here hair reached down past her shoulders. Her skin seemed fairly tanned. She wore car mechanic outfit on and was covered with oil marks.

"Hey Veemon, can you hand me that new oil can." She said as a small blue dragon Digimon walked up holding a box, "Thanks." She grabbed it and rolled back under her car to put the oil can in.

"No problem Nikki." Veemon gave thumbs up and went back to his own business. He was messing around with old oil cans; building stuff out of them, kicking them around, etc. Until something caught his attention, "What was that?" he turned to look at Nikki, but he saw her hard at work and decided that no harm could be done if he went by himself. He walked down the streets of Bayside by himself, oddly no people were outside of their homes, "Something doesn't feel right, augh!" Veemon was hit from a force behind him. He turned and saw a green ogre Digimon walking up to him with a smirk on its face.

"Ha ha I Ogremon, will defeat you and then take your core back to Digital World as a gift for my master." The Ogremon stated.

"Well your master better have some better ideas whoever he is. Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon charged and head butted the Ogremon in the stomach.

"Ugh, no matter you'll come with me no matter what. Pummel Whack!" Ogremon fired a dark energy blast from his right fist, Veemon jumped out of the way as Ogremon's attack slammed into the side of a pickup truck.

"It's times like these I wish I would've brought Nikki along…" Veemon said as he jumped to avoid another one of Ogremon's attacks.

"Daniel I'm home." Daniel recognized that voice as he started to panic, "Daniel?"

"Quick into the tool shed." Daniel shoved Guilmon back into the tool shed. Making sure that Guilmon was well hidden, he turned to go meet his mom.

Too bad his mom was already outside ready to meet him.

"Daniel I been looking all over for you. What were you doing in the tool shed?" his mom asked.

"Nothing…" He innocently replied.

"Well I need to grab a hammer." His mother made to open the tool shed's doors.

"No!" Daniel stepped in front to prevent his mom from opening the tool shed.

"Why can't I go in the tool shed?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"Cause there's mice in there." Daniel gave a slight chuckle.

"Daniel, sometimes you just need to grow up." His mother moved Daniel out of the way and opened the tool shed and looked inside, "See there's nothing in here." His mother grabbed a hammer and walked out, muttering something about mice while shaking her head.

"Whew at least she didn't ask about the dog house." Daniel sighed.

"Daniel?" Daniel turned and saw Guilmon pop out of an empty cardboard box.

"Geez Guilmon, if my mom would of saw you she would've flipped." Daniel then noticed that Guilmon's eyes went feral again, "Oh no not another rabbit."

"No it's something else." Guilmon said between growls, and with that Guilmon started to run off towards the front of the house and into the street.

"Guilmon wait for me." Daniel tried his best to keep up. After a few minutes he caught up to Guilmon who was staring at two figures fighting, "Veemon, rookie level, special attack: Vee-Headbutt. Ogremon, champion level, special attack: Pummel Whack." Daniel said as he looked at his watch gadget when images of Veemon and Ogremon popped on it. He then saw as the Ogremon hit Veemon across the face with his bone club

"Now to finish it!" Ogremon said as he raised his club over Veemon who lying on the pavement."

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shot a red fireball at the Ogremon which sent the Digimon flying into a tree.

"So you got friends huh? Well it makes the double the reward for me. Pummel Whack!" Ogremon fired his attack at Guilmon which hit him in the face knocking him into the ground. The ogre Digimon came walking up to Guilmon to finish him off when Daniel stepped in front of Guilmon.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Guilmon grunted.

"If you're going to get Guilmon, you have to come through me first!" Daniel stated to Ogremon.

"Very well. Pummel…" Ogremon was about to shoot Daniel with the attack when he was knocked to the side.

"Hey get out of the way!" Daniel turned and saw a brunette girl standing next to the Veemon.

"She has a Digimon as well?" Daniel said to himself.

"Got something to help me with Nikki?" Veemon asked her.

"Of course, let's see. How about this one?" Daniel watched as she reached into her pocket and put something into the watch gadget she was wearing. Veemon's right hand started to glow bright.

"Hand of Fate!" Veemon said as he thrust his fist forward and a bright beam of light shot out of it and collided with the Ogremon.

"No I was so close…" Ogremon yelled as the beam tore a hole in his chest and he dissolved into red particles.

"You ok?" the girl who Veemon referred to as Nikki walked up to Daniel and Guilmon.

"Yeah sure, what was that you just did that made Veemon do that attack?" Daniel asked.

"Oh that." Nikki started to laugh then pressed a button on her watch gadget, a little item popped of it. She turned and showed it to Daniel. The item appeared to look like a very tiny compact disc, on the front of it had a picture of angel which Daniel figured was a Digimon as well. "This is a Digi Disc, don't ask how it got that name since Veemon was the one who told me that's what they're called."

"What do they do?" Daniel asked still staring at the item in Nikki's hand.

"Well as far as I can tell they help your Digimon. This one is Angemon and I chose to have Veemon use one of Angemon's most powerful attacks, the Hand of Fate."

"How do you get one?"

"Well from what I experienced, you get them from defeating another Digimon." Nikki stated as a small transparent image appeared in front of her and another Digi Disk landed in her hand, the picture on this was of Ogremon, "Think of it as a trophy of sorts. Other times Digi Discs will appear to you when you need help the most. The Angemon one appeared when Veemon and I tried to take on a Digimon known as Devidramon. It seemed like Veemon was loosing and I wanted to help him real bad and all of a sudden a Digi Disk showed up. It was of Angemon, it looked like it fit into this little slot thing so I placed it in. All of a sudden Veemon's hand started to glow bright as you saw and he used the attack on the Devidramon beating it.

"Wow you seem experienced at this Digimon stuff?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Me, yeah right, I barely know anything about Digimon. In fact I still don't know what Digimon are even though I have one for a partner." Nikki laughed.

"I hear that." Daniel laughed as well.

"Oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" she asked him.

"My name? It's Daniel Jones and yours?" he asked right back.

"My name's Nicole Whiteman, but everyone calls me Nikki, even Veemon." She then shook Daniel's hand, "Jones… Jones? You wouldn't be going to Bayside High School would you?"

"Unfortunately…" he replied which made the two laugh, "Why do you go there?"

"Unfortunately." She repeated which made the two laugh again, "Actually Bayside's not that bad of a school." Which got a nod from Daniel.

"Yeah I know, how come I never see you around?" he asked.

"You know I was thinking the same thing, I've never seen you around before." She stated.

"Nikki, can we go home, I'm hungry and tired." Veemon said sleepily.

"Well I better get Veemon home, he gets cranky without food." Nikki said which Daniel smiled, "Nice to meet you Daniel, I hope I'll see you around school." She gave him a wink and walked off with Veemon.

"Yeah sure." He smiled which Guilmon caught on to.

"You like her?" Guilmon asked with a smile.

"What!? What are you implying?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing, I guess there is nothing sweeter then the sweet love between teenagers." Guilmon started to laugh.

"Are you saying I like her? I just met her." Daniel groaned.

"Whatever you say." Guilmon continued to laugh.

"Well fine, be a big jerk and see if I care. Still she was pretty cute." Daniel said as he and Guilmon started to walk back to his house. As the two walked off Nikki was watching them from behind a car.

"He's an odd one, that Daniel Jones." She said to herself.

"You just think he's cute." Veemon sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah sure, I think he's cute and I can hardly contain myself from him. Please, boys are a waste of time. They promise you so much then leave you for some skimpy bimbo who's on the cheerleading team." She remarked back to Veemon

"Ha, then why were so friendly with him?"

"What it's always appropriate to be nice and friendly to new people, unless they become assholes, then I kick their asses."

"Ha well can we go home?" Veemon whined.

"Sure." Nikki would never admit it to Veemon, but he was right. She thought Daniel Jones was cute… for a boy.

Daniel and Guilmon turned into a back alley to take a quick shortcut back home.

"You like her." Guilmon stated.

"Do not." Daniel defended.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too…" Guilmon stopped and look serious.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing I thought sensed something." Guilmon started to walk again when a rabbit crossed their path.

"Hey isn't that the same rabbit we saw earlier, before you blew it up when it jumped inside the dog house." Daniel said as Guilmon's eyes went feral. The air around them started to get windy as Daniel felt a cold breeze rush past him. He looked up into the air and saw multiple articles of clothing floating along in the sky. A pair of blue jeans floated to the ground and landed hear the rabbit. The rabbit jumped onto the pair of blue jeans and both the animal and pants became enveloped in a bright light. In the place of the rabbit and blue jeans stood a rabbit creature wearing blue jeans, and had what appeared to be mini guns for hands. Daniel figured was a Digimon so he pressed a button on his watch, "Gargomon, champion level, special attacks: Gargo Lasers, Bunny Pummel. Oh man Guilmon is still weak from the fight with Ogremon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he shot a fireball at Gargomon who jumped into the air, the fireball collided with a trash can sending it into the air dropping flaming debris on the ground.

"Hey could you watch where you aim?" Daniel said he jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit from the flaming debris.

"Gargo Lasers!" Gargomon shouted as green lasers started to spew out of Gargomon's guns for hands.

"Augh." Guilmon grunted as he was being pummeled by the lasers.

"Give up yet?" Gargomon asked when he stopped firing.

"No!" Guilmon started to run circles around Gargomon.

"Stop moving so I can shoot you." Gargomon started to fire in all directions.

"Hey watch it!" Daniel shouted as a couple lasers flew past him.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon's claws became coated in fire and he slashed at Gargomon's back.

"Argh what a dirty trick." Gargomon stated as he turned to face Guilmon, "Take this, Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon threw a right punch into Guilmon's face, a left jab into the chest, then finally an uppercut which knocked Guilmon into the air flipping him backwards. Guilmon landed on the ground with a thud and started to pant.

"Oh man what can I do, Guilmon's doing this by himself. Am I not worthy to have him as a friend?" Daniel asked himself as he felt like he couldn't help his friend

"Time to say goodbye." Gargomon brought his guns ready to fire again.

"I wish I could help him." Daniel said as a bright flash appeared in front of him, the brightness disappeared and Daniel recognized what he was looking at, "A Digi Disc." He grabbed it and inserted it into his watch gadget, "Hmm Wargreymon huh? Guilmon isn't capable of using those, so how about this!" Daniel pressed a button on the gadget. Guilmon raised his right hand, white particles started to form on it until a shield with a sun symbol appeared.

"Thanks for the help Daniel." Guilmon said as he started to run towards Gargomon.

"No this can't be happening." Gargomon shouted as he fired his lasers which bounced off the shield. Guilmon got up close to Gargomon and slammed the shield into Gargomon's face.

"Time to return the favor!" Guilmon then used the shield to knock Gargomon up into the air, "Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired the attack upwards and hit Gargomon.

"No fair, you cheated!" Gargomon shouted a majority of his body dissolved into particles, his right arm with mini gun attachment landed on the ground dissolving a few seconds later. The shield dissolved off Guilmon's hand as well.

"We did it… We did it!" Daniel shouted as he ran up to Guilmon and hugged him.

"Yes we did, we make a great team. Daniel?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You've just proven you have what it takes for us to be partners." Guilmon stated.

"I did?"

"Yes during the battle with Ogremon, you placed yourself in front of me, you would sacrifice yourself so I would live. And now with Gargomon, I was nearly beaten and you felt like you couldn't do anything. But you never gave up and wished you could help me. That wish came true with the Digi Disc. You're proven you have what it takes." Guilmon smiled, "And that is what makes us partners."

"Yeah you're right. Well I'm glad we're partners." He smiled back when another bright flash appeared in front of him, "Another Digi Disc?" The thing formed in his hand and indeed it was another Digi Disc, only this time it had a picture of… "Gargomon." He gasped.

"Yes it's a Digimon's way of showing that he or she got beaten by a stronger Digimon, and will let him or her use their power in any way or form."

"Or you could just call it a trophy to keep as that girl put it." Daniel started to laugh while Guilmon only shrugged.

"You only say that cause you like her."

"Do not." Daniel remarked.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Augh Guilmon you're impossible." That only made Guilmon laugh though.

End Of Chapter 2

I know the emergence of another person with a Digimon was kind of sudden, but it will be explained in a future chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Support

**Digimon Lancer**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 3: Support**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon_

Nicole Whiteman was relaxing on her bed with Veemon along side her as she pondered on the day when Veemon and she became partners. She looked at the posters she had on her bedroom walls; various movie and alternative rock band posters practically covered the room, there was a small portion for a portrait of her or a portrait of the entire family on each wall of Nikki's bedroom. After her car, she noticed that Veemon had disappeared; she had changed into a plain black t-shirt that fit her size along with blue jeans and a pair of black chucks. She later found Veemon fighting alongside a red dinosaur Digimon against an Ogremon. She later found out that the red dinosaur Digimon also had a partner in the form of teenaged boy. His name was Daniel Jones, and as soon she heard the last name, she recognized him from school. Her first impression of Daniel was that the boy wasn't very experienced with a Digimon, but figured Daniel must have just gotten it. Heck she was the same way when Veemon came into her life. Though she admitted to herself that Daniel was cute, she would never admit it to someone else.

"Veemon?" she asked her partner.

"Yeah?" Veemon turned his head to look at her.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Huh what brings that up?" Veemon asked back.

"I was just asking, a lot of things have been on my mind, and the day we met was one of them."

"Really?" Veemon's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I don't know why I keep thinking back to that day, but I just do."

"Maybe it has something to do…" Veemon started, but when he saw that Nikki was asleep, he shrugged and went to sleep as well.

_Four Months Ago…_

"Nikki come help set the table with your father?" a voice rang as Nikki was busy reading a book and listening to her mp3 player, her mother came up to her room, "Nikki I'm not going to ask again." Her mother sighed and went and pulled the earphones off Nikki.

"Hey, what was that for?" Nikki asked.

"Honestly Nikki if you keep listening to music at this volume," her mother took a second to listen, "then you'll go deaf. Now please help your father with setting the table."

"You mean Charles, he's not my dad." Nikki coldly stated.

"Nikki I know it's been hard for you, but please try to him for who he is."

"Yeah he's nothing more then a pompous asshole."

"Nikki!" her mom shrieked.

"Hey I'm starving what's going on up here." Then the man Nikki despised known as Charles walked up. The man worked as an assistant manager in one of the department stores in Times Square, so as a result he had grown accustomed to wearing nice dress up shirts and black dress up pants all the time. His straight combed black hair shined under the light of the sun, "Hey Nikki how was your day?"

"First off Charles, it's Nicole; only people I like can call me Nikki." Nikki coldly replied.

"Bad day huh?" Charles asked her mother who could just nod while Nikki only rolled her eyes.

"Anyways dinner is ready, so let's go." Nikki's mother and Charles walk out of Nikki's room, after two minutes Nikki decided to go down for dinner as well.

"Oh yes, this prime rib is the best you ever made honey, I say it's thee best." Charles said in between bites of his prime rib.

"Thank you." Nikki's mother smiled as the two kissed while Nikki rolled her eyes and ate quietly on her prime rib.

"So I got a present for all of us." Charles had a proud smile on his face.

"What's that?" the mother asked.

"I got tickets for us to go to Florida for a nice long relaxing vacation."

"But how'd you manage to do that, you've always been busy with work." Nikki's mother gasped.

"I have my ways." Charles laughed, unfortunately Nikki just dropped her fork in shock, and going to Florida was always a time of father-daughter bonding. They did it every year and Nikki loved every minute of it, now that this man… this Charles was stepping into what made her Florida trips with her father special not so special anymore.

"You can't be serious." Nikki stated.

"Nikki you used to love going to Florida every year." Her mother said.

"Yeah with dad! If you two want to go to Florida, then that's fine by me because I'm not going!" And with that said Nikki pushed herself from the table and ran towards the front door of the house. Nikki ran block after block until she stopped at a small playground; she collapsed onto a swing and couldn't help but start to cry.

"He's not my dad; he'll never be my dad." She said in between sniffs.

_Twelve Years Ago…_

"Over here Nikki." A burly brown hair man kicked a soccer ball towards a five year old Nikki.

"I'm going to score a goal now." Nikki laughed as she started to kick the soccer ball towards a handmade soccer goal.

"Not if the mighty goalie has anything to say about it." The man who was her father obviously pretended to be a goalie and jumped out of the way on purpose as Nikki kicked the soccer ball into the goal.

"And Nikki the super soccer player makes another goal." Her father sounded like a commentator as he picked up Nikki and hugged her.

"You're the best dad in the world." Nikki said as she hugged back.

_Three Years Ago…_

"Hey dad, my bike's front tire is busted again, we need to get a new one." A fourteen year old Nikki came walking into the kitchen where her father were reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Well we're going to have to fix it then." Her father put down the newspaper and smiled.

"Ok see you in the garage in a minute." Nikki smiled back as she made to go into the garage. Her father made to go into the garage as well, but the phone rang so he went to answer it.

"Hello? What? Are you sure… are you positive? Is that really the only thing that can be done? …Yes I'm still here, yes thank you goodbye." Nikki's father turned to her mother with a worried face.

"What was that about?" her mother asked with concern.

"That was Dr. Hatigan, the tests came back today." Her father started.

"And?" her mother asked.

"He said he wasn't sure at first, but the latest tests have proven his point that I have cancer. And from how long I've been feeling like this not knowing I had cancer, the doctor figures I only got months left, even if we tried chemotherapy."

"Oh my… are you going to tell Nikki about it?"

"I don't know, maybe after our Florida trip."

"I don't what Nikki will do without you, she adores you."

"Yes I know."

"Dad? When are you going to help me?" Nikki came walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh just let me get changed and I'll come down." He laughed.

"Hey dad, some girls were walking by talking about how supportive their parents are of them. Would you do the same for me?"

"Of course Nikki why wouldn't I? I'll be there to see you finally go to high school, I'll be there to inspect some boy you bring to meet your mother and I and see if he's perfect in dating my daughter, I'll be there at your graduation in the little area where parents take your pictures, and I'll be there to send you off to college." Her father smiled sadly.

"Well it feels great knowing I have your support. See you in the garage." Nikki then skipped back into the garage, her father watched her sadly, a tear trickling down his eye. He knew that all the things he said that he support his daughter would never come true, and what hurt him the most was that his daughter believed every single word…

_Two Years And Five Months Ago…_

"Nikki you awake." Her father came into Nikki's room late at night; he then saw that Nikki was already asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams. He then brought out a package wrapped in cardboard paper and placed it near her bed, "This is for you Nikki, something to always remember me by." He kissed her forehead and left the room…

_One Months And Three Weeks Ago…_

Nikki sat on the roof of her house, she had another nightmare. Her nightmare this time was one of her childhood days of spending time with her father, the nightmare would always end with her father disappearing or being replaced with a man she didn't know. She turned her head and looked down at a package, it was the same package her father left her over two years ago, and she still didn't unwrap it. She then started to unwrap the package and opened the box underneath the cardboard paper. Her eyes widened when she pulled out the object within it. It was small statue of a blue dragon, her father always had a thing for dragons and collected objects and trinkets dragon related. Nikki remembered her father get mad at her for trying to play with the blue dragon statue. She then found a note taped to the statue.

_To my daughter Nikki,_

_I'm not very good on writing letters or anything, but I'm going to try my best. I want you to know that you have always been the shining light in my life. Every day at work my day wouldn't usually be the best, but then I remembered that whenever I got home you would always be there to greet me so that always brightened my day. I've always loved you since you were a little girl, and always prayed that you would grow up to be a brilliant woman. I'm so proud of the accomplishments you made in your life, and I want to let you know is that whenever someone wants to put you down, never give them a chance. You were all that mattered to me along with your mother. And even though I'll won't be with you forever, you'll always have my eternal support._

_With love,_

_Dad._

Tears started to form in Nikki's eyes as she finished reading the letter. She then stared at the blue dragon statue and cried even harder. Her tears dropped onto the blue dragon statue, a few seconds later it started to glow.

"What's going on?" she said wiping her eyes. The blue dragon statue started to float in midair and then became blinding white light. When the light disappeared, she was looking at small blue dragon creature, "Ahhhh what the hell are you?" Nikki stood up.

"I'm Veemon." The creature stated, Nikki gasped in shock, the creature's voice sounded very similar to…

"What, you just sound like my dad, but that's impossible." Nikki stated.

"Huh?" Veemon turned his head to the side.

"What are you anyways?"

"I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster, I'm from the Digital World." Veemon stated.

"Digimon… could you be the living essence of my dad?"

"I'm sorry Nikki, I don't know who your dad is."

"You liar, why else would you come here!?" Nikki was starting to get angry.

"I came here to see you, you're my partner. I'm here to take care of you, to protect you, to give you support." Veemon explained.

"Stop using my dad's words, he used to say those words all the time!" Nikki screamed. A louder scream came piercing through the air. Both Nikki and Veemon turned and saw a winged creature fly straight at them.

"Get out of the way, it's a Devidramon." Veemon said as he stepped in front of Nikki.

"Crimson Claw!" The Devidramon swatted Veemon like he was a mere ragdoll, then the Digimon turned his head towards Nikki.

"You'd make a tasty morsel." The Devidramon's tail was coming forward and the tip opened to grab Nikki. Nikki could only stare back at the Digimon frightened, there was something similar about the creature that striked her as did Veemon. While Veemon reminded her of her dad, the Devidramon reminded her of…

"Charles…" Nikki gasped as she slipped and fell on her butt. Nikki remembered that two weeks ago that Charles was growing increasingly sexually hungry and possibly delusional that Nikki's mother was going to leave him. Every night he drag her mother to the bedroom and there be screaming and fighting. Nikki had to take action, she went to her father's gun cabinet, grabbed a pistol and ran to her mother's room. Charles was trying to rape her mother and thanks to the pistol and Nikki's threats, Charles backed off. Nikki threatened that if he came near her mother or the house again, she shoot him herself. That was the last they seen of Charles. A day later it was revealed Charles killed himself of alcohol poisoning.

"Vee-Heabutt!" Veemon slammed into the side of the Devidramon's head.

"You're getting annoying! Dark Gale!" Piercing energy beams came from Devidramon's four eyes and collided with Veemon's stomach.

"Augh!" Veemon groaned as he fell off the house in pain.

"I'll be back for you." Devidramon leapt from the roof down the ground to finish off Veemon. Nikki could only stare as Devidramon grabbed Veemon with the tip of it's tails and slam him into the ground multiple times.

"Veemon no!" Nikki shouted as a small portion of her left wrist started to glow, seconds later she saw she was wearing some sort of watch, another object appeared in midair, the object automatically flew towards the watch and inserted itself in. 'Digi Disc Activate?' it read on the watch. Nikki pressed the confirm button.

"Any last words?" Devidramon laughed as he asked Veemon.

"Yeah I like you to taste this!" Veemon's right hand started to glow a bright light, "Hand Of Fate!" Veemon thrust his fist forward at Devidramon's head, a bright beam came out and shot right through the head destroying it. The rest of Devidramon's body looked like it threw a tantrum before falling backwards and dissolving into red particles. Nikki made her way down to where Veemon was.

"Are you ok?" She helped Veemon up.

"Yeah are you ok?" he asked her.

"Of course I'm fine." She smiled, the first smile she had since her father died.

"Look I'm not your father, and I don't intend to replace him, but I will do everything I can to protect and support you." Veemon stated.

"Heh, that's fine by me." Nikki held her hand, "Partners?"

"Partners." Veemon grabbed it and shook it.

End Of Chapter 3

So what do you guys think? Some things didn't go exactly how I wanted it to, but I still think it worked.


	4. Chapter 4: Man's Best Friend

**Digimon Lancer**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 4: Man's Best Friend**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but original characters I do own._

_(Author's Note: I know that Labramon doesn't digivolve to Dobermon, but I am making it so that he does, so bear with me. Also I'm not trying to go with a 100 portrayal of New York since I might add stuff in certain places that don't exist in real life)_

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at a Dokugumon. The spider Digimon easily jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Venom Blast!" Dokugumon released a poisonous blast from its mouth, covering the rookie lizard Digimon.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" Daniel asked his partner.

"I… I can't move." Guilmon knocked onto the ground, paralyzed from the Dokugumon's attack.

"Now I can finally feast on your data, then maybe I'll try and see how humans taste like as well." The Dokugumon advanced on Guilmon.

"Guilmon, no!" A black blur ran past Daniel and slammed into Dokugumon.

"Huh, who did that?" The black blur walked forward out of the shadows, and Daniel recognized it instantly.

"Dobermon, champion level, his special attack is Grau Realm. Is he friend or foe?" Daniel looked up from his D-Scanner, he decided to call the watch gadget that since it could scan the enemy data and also scan in the Digi Discs he used.

"So a mangy mutt decided to help you out, so what. I'll feast on him first!" The Dokugumon charged forward at the Dobermon.

"Only if you manage to take me down!" The Dobermon started to run towards the Dokugumon.

"Poison Thread!" Dokugumon launched poisonous threads from its mouth.

"Child's Play." Dobermon stated as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Where'd? Where'd he go?"

"Looking for me?" The Dokugumon turned its head and looked Dobermon right in the face, "Grau Realm!" The Dokugumon screamed when it got a face full of Dobermon's attack, but it was soon silenced as the Digimon dissolved into red particles.

"Wow he's strong." Daniel gasped as he saw blue particles appear in midair and float towards Dobermon.

"Of course he is, Dobermon is a Digital Core Hunter, and he specializes in hunting virus type Digimon like that Dokugumon." Guilmon finally recovered from the attack that was placed upon him and he returned to Daniel's side. The Dobermon turned to face the two.

"Do you know he is?" The Dobermon growled.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"My partner."

"You have a partner, don't you know where he is?" Guilmon asked.

"No, I figured I've wasted my time asking a pair of rookies, next time something attacks you two, don't think I won't be so helpful." Daniel and Guilmon watched as Dobermon walked into the shadows and simply vanished.

"Where does he get off calling us rookies?" Daniel angrily asked.

"Well technically we are rookies. I'm a rookie level Digimon and you're a rookie partner." Guilmon explained.

"Thanks Guilmon, you're a real pal." Daniel sarcastically thanked his partner.

"Anytime." Guilmon laughed.

"Damn it, I got school in fifteen minutes, if I'm late for first period, there's going to be hell to pay." Daniel charged for Bayside High School.

"Hey Daniel what's up?" Tyler came walking up to Daniel's locker carrying his own books.

"Nothing, hey what's that?" Daniel pointed to a sticker on Daniel's shirt it was a picture of a Doberman Pincher.

"Oh this, this was something the cheerleaders were doing. They were trying to figure what kind of dogs the varsity football team was, and I got Doberman." Tyler laughed while Daniel only laughed a little bit, "Come on we're going to be late for Calculus." Tyler ran off for Calculus while Daniel followed when the one minute warning bell rang. Daniel walked into the classroom where he recognized Tyler, his friend was saving a seat for him. But then he saw someone he also recognized, someone he met a couple days ago. Right across the room from him sat Nicole Whiteman, or Nikki to her friends. Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off her, it was only when she caught him staring and Tyler's question that broke the stare.

"Dude are you off in mentalville, you haven't heard one thing I said huh?"

"Of course I have." Daniel defended.

"Then what did I say?" Tyler asked.

"Uh… well.. You were talking about who to take to the dance again."

"Nice try, but no, that wasn't even close." Tyler went to getting his notebook and textbook ready. Daniel sighed then looked up, he saw that Nikki was staring right at him. She gave a smile then returned to getting her books out.

"Seriously if there's something on your mind, just spit it out." Tyler looked at him with a concerned face.

'Ahh the joys of having a friend you known since you were three' Daniel thought to himself. He grabbed one last look at Nikki who did notice he looked at her again and then he smiled, "I got it."

Later during study hall in the library, Daniel imposed what idea he got to Tyler.

"You can't be serious." Tyler stated.

"I am."

"You're thinking of asking Nicole Whiteman to homecoming, you barely know her. Do you even know her?" Tyler asked while Daniel smiled to himself, "Never mind, you're crazy for asking her.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Yes I do, she's not the type of person who does these kinds of things." Tyler explained.

"Well when we go to lunch, I'll ask her myself." Daniel retorted while Tyler rolled his eyes knowing it was useless to change his friend's mind.

"Hello." A voice came at Nikki as she was sitting at one of the tables quietly eating her lunch, then looked and saw Daniel staring at her.

"Hello to you too." She said and smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" Daniel asked.

"No not at all." She smiled as she made room for Daniel to sit.

"Don't you have friends to sit with?" he asked.

"Oh they're all in first lunch while I got stuck in second lunch." She replied and went back to eating

"Hey Nikki?" Daniel asked and Nikki looked up at him with a calm face.

"Yeah what is it?" She calmly asked.

"Well I was just wondering… I was figuring if… well I… Tyler was right I can't do this." Daniel made to get up from the table when Nikki started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, well everything. Let me guess, you were going to ask me to the homecoming dance were you?" she asked.

"How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face, also by the way you couldn't come up with the question. And the answer to your question is yes, I'll go to the dance with you." She smiled.

"Really, no joke?"

"No joke." Nikki then got up and stood real close to Daniel, too close for comfort in his opinion, "The dance starts at eight right?" which Daniel nodded, then came closer, their heads only a few inches apart, "I'll be waiting for you right at the front doors, and if you don't show up there's going to be hell to pay." Nikki then smiled and walked off. Daniel stared at her walking off, while Tyler came walking up.

"Dude I can't believe that actually worked." Tyler gasped.

"Yeah me neither." Daniel agreed.

"Well I got some stuff to do, see ya later." Tyler said as he walked off.

"Ok gents, hit the showers." The football coach yelled as the football team ran off the field to take their showers.

"Yo Richardson, those were some sweet plays." One of Tyler's teammates slapped high fives with him.

"Yeah I know, well see you guys tomorrow." Tyler walked out of the locker room and out of school. He made his way back to his home when something caught his eye and it was standing right in front of him, "What the?" Tyler stared at Dobermon, though he didn't know what it was. The Dobermon stared at Tyler for a minute, then ran off into shadows, "What was that? Was it that one thing that Daniel was ranting about that one day? What was it called; Digipon, Digimoon, I don't know." And Tyler walked to home.

"Your home." Tyler's mother said as he walked in the door.

"Yes I am." Tyler said as he walked past his mother to his room. He went towards his desk and picked up a portrait that was laying face down on the desk. "Tyler At Age 11 With Duke Age 5." Tyler read the back of the portrait then turned it around to look at the portrait. It was a picture of younger Tyler kneeling next to a Doberman Pincher, "Duke…" Tyler silently mouthed as tears formed in his eyes.

"Tyler?" His mother's voice rang.

"Yeah?" He replied wiping his eyes. His mother walked into his room and saw that Tyler was holding the portrait of a younger self of him along with his dog.

"Duke, I remember when we first got him, even as a young puppy he was always so protective of you. He would growl and bark at everything like the vacuum to just about anything that moved to protect you. He really was what it's called: Man's Best Friend. I remember the time when you and Duke went and ate the whole container full of Flintstones vitamins. I had to call poison control to see if nothing bad would happen to you to. Also the time when we had the family cookout, you stole all the hot dogs and shared them with Duke." His mother told him as tears formed into her eyes as well.

"Is there something you needed mom?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah we're short on milk, can you run down to the gas station and buy a gallon?" His mom asked.

"Sure mom." Tyler went out and got into his car which was a 68 Impala. He didn't know why but older cars that were fixed and taken care of properly appealed to him more then the newer cars that came out today. He drove all the way to the Long Island City borough of Queens, coming close to where the Queensboro Bridge was. Tyler didn't know why he was here, but for some reason he felt compelled to just drive to this spot. Frustrated on why he couldn't come up with a good reason to come here, he was about to drive back home when his eyes darted towards the bridge. On top of one of the suspension cables was Dobermon walking along it with perfect balance. It seemed to be heading in the direction of Roosevelt Island. Tyler started up his car and followed the Digimon to the island. Tyler followed Dobermon until he reached a salvage yard that layed on the edge of Roosevelt Island. Knowing he couldn't get in farther, Tyler got out of his car and went into the salvage yard on foot.

"Hey where are you?" Tyler yelled out as he spun around in a circle looking for the creature that led him here, "Great that thing probably did this to me on purpose to get me alone so he could eat me." The teenager sat down on a busted limo as he sighed to himself, a few seconds later the limo started to move on its own, "What the hell?" Tyler stated as he jumped off the limo and landed on his butt. Part of the ground started to rise and Tyler saw that he was staring at two red eyes and a huge mouth full of teeth.

"Breath Of Decay!" The monster yelled as it unleashed a green ball of acid from its mouth and fired it at Tyler.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tyler asked to no in particular when he jumped out of the way of the monster's attack, "Are you the same thing as that… Dobermon?"

"Raremon, Raremon, Raremon!" The Raremon angrily yelled when Tyler addressed it as something else other then Raremon. It then got ready to unleash another attack on Tyler.

"Grau Realm!" As a purplish energy blast collided with the head of Raremon, but instead of actually hitting the Raremon, the energy blast went through the Digimon like an object going through water. Tyler turned and saw Dobermon standing close by growling at the Raremon. It jumped to take on the Raremon at a closer level, but was knocked back by one of Raremon's feet.

"Breath Of Decay!" Raremon fired the attack at Dobermon who jumped out of the way and unleashed another Grau Realm back at Raremon. Once again the attack proved pointless as the attack went straight through the Digimon. A third Breath Of Decay shot forward and collided head on with Dobermon.

"Augh." Dobermon groaned as crumpled to the ground, and then Tyler saw as sparks started to fly out of Dobermon's body.

"Raremon hungry." The Raremon was crawling closer to Dobermon. Tyler looked around for anything that could be useful that could help Dobermon.

"What's this? Who leaves a canister of liquid nitrogen in a salvage yard, well who cares?" Tyler drug the canister close to where the Raremon was, "Hey Raremon." The Raremon looked down at Tyler, "If you want something to eat, taste this!" And Tyler broke the cap that held in all of the liquid nitrogen. Raremon screamed as its entire body started become encased in liquid nitrogen.

"Grau Realm!" a final dark energy blast shot forth from Dobermon which it the forehead of Raremon. Unlike the previous attempts this attack succeeded, Raremon's body crumpled to the ground in pieces before dissolving into particles.

"Dobermon…" Tyler ran up to the side of Dobermon who was struggling to up on all four legs.

"You've proved your worth Tyler, you passed the test." Dobermon exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

"What test?" Tyler asked.

"A test to show that you can be my partner. I don't usually choose a random person to be my partner, but you proved your worth. But I…" Dobermon trailed off and his eyes closed.

"Dobermon!?" Tyler yelled as he shook the Digimon trying to get it to wake up, "I don't want to lose him like I lost…Duke." With those words Dobermon became enveloped in a bright light along with Tyler's wrist. He was now wearing the infamous watch gadget and Dobermon had changed to what appeared to be a lab, a transparent image of the lab appeared on Tyler's watch, "Labramon, he's a rookie Digimon, his evolved form was Dobermon." Tyler got on his knees and picked up Labramon.

"Excuse me, but could you not squeeze so tight." Labramon said when he opened his eyes.

"Wow your personality is a lot different from Dobermon's." Tyler laughed and Labramon couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Labramon replied as the two made their way back to Tyler's car.

"Crap I almost forgot." Tyler gasped.

"What's that?" Labramon asked.

"I promised mom I get some milk from the gas station." Tyler explained.

"Well you better step on it." Labramon started laughing. Tyler smiled, this was going to be the start of a glorious friendship.

End Of Chapter 4

Yeah not my best work in terms on how Tyler got Dobermon, but I wanted to get this out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5: Prank To Love

**Digimon Lancer 5**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 5: Prank to Love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but original characters I do_

Tyler was in his room staring at the sleeping Labramon who was lying on the foot of his bed.

"Labramon, my partner." Tyler smiled as he scratched his Labramon's ears. One of Labramon's legs started to move in a bicycle like motion; Tyler smiled, "Just like a real dog. I'm going to ask Daniel about this."

The next day Tyler found Daniel near his locker, Daniel had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Dan?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know what to wear to the dance." Daniel exclaimed.

"Wear a tuxedo." Tyler suggested.

"This isn't prom."

"Hmmm a toga?"

"Not a toga party either."

"Fine then go naked." Tyler then bursted out laughing, "Nikki would be embarrassed with a naked date."

"Yeah she'd go… oh hi Nikki." Daniel greeted Nikki who came walking up.

"What would I go do Daniel?" Nikki asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well look at the time, see ya in class Daniel." Tyler laughed and walked off and laughed even harder when he looked back and saw the strained face that said '_help me'_ on Daniel.

"What would I go do hmm?" Nikki repeated the question.

"You would kick my ass if I did something embarrassing to you huh?" Daniel asked.

"However did you guess, anyways I've got some friends that I want you to meet. But we have to do it tonight, they've got something planned and I don't know what it is." Nikki explained.

"Yeah ok sure." Daniel agreed.

"Great, meet me at Calvary Cemetery at around eleven tonight." She said then started to walk off.

"Calvary Cemetery, that's in Woodside right?" he asked.

"Yes. Why, are you scared or something?" Nikki taunted.

"Me scared, no way." He defended.

"Well ok then, see ya there." She smiled and walked off.

"The hell was that about?" Daniel asked himself as he walked off to class.

Later that day Daniel was sitting on a tree branch, Guilmon was sitting next to him.

"Guilmon?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah?" the dino Digimon turned to Daniel.

"Where do Digimon go when they die?"

"Huh?"

"I mean where do they go when they evaporate into that red particle stuff?" he asked.

"Back to the Digital World." Guilmon replied.

"And what happens after that?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know to be honest, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Daniel said as he checked his cell phone for the time, "Crap I'm going to be late." Daniel dropped down from the tree.

"Late?" Guilmon dropped down beside him.

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet Nikki and some of her friends; you can come if you like." Daniel said as he went towards his car while Guilmon followed.

"He's not going to come Nikki?" a guy wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt with a skull imprinted on it with a biker jacket over it along with dark blue jeans with holes around the kneecaps and black chucks.

"He'll show up, he said he would." Nikki replied.

"Yeah right." Replied a second person as he wore black hoodie with blue jeans and black chucks as well.

"Nikki, if he doesn't show up, he's a total coward." A red haired girl said while Nikki only narrowed her eyes back at her.

"Bitch." Nikki murmured.

"Slut." The redhead said to herself.

"Hey." Daniel came up and Nikki went to greet him.

"Glad you could make it." Nikki hugged him.

"So this is Daniel Jones." The guy with the biker jacket said.

"Oh Daniel, these are my friends. Greg, Freddy, and Janice." Nikki introduced.

"So are we ready?" the redhead Janice said.

"Yeah let's go." The guy with the hoodie, Freddy.

"I'll lead." The biker jacket guy said who Daniel figured was Greg. The group of five marched through the fog filled cemetery until they came upon a huge tombstone in the middle of the cemetery. Daniel read the heading of the tombstone, 'Here Lies Jason Erickson, 1925-1997'

"They say that if you vandalize old man Erickson's grave, his hands will reach out from the grave and pull you into the grave with him where you'll be trapped for eternity. Though that's what they say." Greg explained.

"So who's going to go first?" Freddy asked.

"I'd say Daniel should do it." Janice offered which got nods from Greg and Freddy.

"Janice." Nikki argued.

"Why not, unless your boyfriend is too much of a pansy ass to do it." Janice smiled back.

"Janice I swear…" Nikki gritted.

"I'll do it." Daniel said.

"Say what?" Nikki retorted.

"I'll do it." Daniel repeated as he got up, Greg handed Daniel a spray can, and a marker. Daniel made his way towards the tombstone. He spray painted the tombstone and wrote 'Here Lies An Asshole.'

"What do you know, he went through with it." Janice said and Nikki sighed. The guys cheered Daniel when he made the bold move, but then the ground starting to shake. Daniel looked down at the base of the tombstone and suddenly two blue zombified hands grabbed him and started to pull him towards the ground. Around the other people, more blue hands reached out from the ground.

"Its old man Erickson, and he's got friends." Freddy screamed and ran off, Greg and Janice followed him. Nikki stayed behind and swerved to avoid being grabbed by hands. As hard as Daniel tried he couldn't free himself from the hands.

'So this is it!?' Daniel thought as he struggled, 'No more hanging with friends, no more school, no dance with Nikki, no more life, no Guilmon. Guilmon…' Daniel felt himself tire as he was becoming exhausted from resisting.

"Rock Breaker." The hands were chopped and their grip on Daniel broke. Daniel looked up and saw Guilmon staring back at him.

"Guilmon." Daniel said as the Digimon helped Daniel up.

"Look out." Guilmon said as he shoved Daniel to the side as he fired a Pyro Sphere on what appeared to be a ghost.

"What are those?" Daniel asked.

"They're Bakemon, mischievous Digimon that love to play tricks, most are harmless, but some go way too far just like this one."

"Zombie Claw!" The Bakemon exclaimed and punched Guilmon who fell backwards onto Daniel.

"Hey get off; you're supposed to be laying the hurt on them, not me." Daniel said. Meanwhile Nikki was having her own problems with the Bakemon. One Bakemon charged at her and she ducked.

"Vee Headbutt." Veemon came flying forward and knocked the Digimon into three other ghost Digimon. Across the field Guilmon slammed the Bakemon he was facing into the ground, and then threw him into the group of other Bakemon.

"Pyro…" Guilmon started.

"Wait, wait stop!" one Bakemon held his hands out in defense. The others did the same as him.

"Huh what's going on?" Daniel said.

"Please enough of hurting us, we don't mean any harm, we were only wanting to have a little fun." The Bakemon begged.

"You call dragging me to the ground fun?" Daniel asked rather rudely.

"It was meant to be a scare; we wouldn't have really harmed you. When your partner attacked us, we only defended ourselves."

"So you guys only wanted to have some fun?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah all we wanted to do is a little prank and have fun." The Bakemon explained while the others nodded their heads. Nikki contemplated for a minute then turned to Daniel.

"Well it is getting close to Halloween, so it was probably expected." She said while Daniel nodded.

"Yeah us Bakemon are huge fans of what you humans call Halloween." The lead Bakemon stated.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Daniel asked.

"We had enough fun for tonight; I guess we're going home."

"Home, you mean the Digital World?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but we want to come back for Halloween, it will be fun. Sorry for the little prank." The Bakemon apologized.

"It's ok." The Bakemon said as it and the other ghost Digimon dissolved into green particles.

"Hey Veemon, what does green particles mean?" Nikki asked.

"Its just our way of going back to the Digital World." Veemon said as he watched the last Bakemon disappear.

Nikki drove Daniel back to his home, and parked in his driveway. Daniel got out, but he turned around when he saw Nikki got out.

"Nikki?" He asked. Nikki came closer to him, and he inched back cause of the closeness of them, but she kept coming towards him until his back was against the garage door and she was standing close to him now, "What's wrong Nikki?"

"Oh nothing." Nikki gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh ok I was wondering…" Daniel was stopped in mid sentence as he felt Nikki's lips pressed against his. One of her hands reached up to his check, and his arms found themselves wrapping around her waist. The kiss lasted a few minutes until Nikki broke off from Daniel, "Wow wasn't expecting that." Daniel gasped.

"Well usually I expect the guy to make the first move, but you I can make an exception to." She smiled and made to leave, but stopped when she noticed his arms were still wrapped around her, "Don't want me to leave?" she asked.

"Oh." Daniel immediately dropped his arms.

"Well I better be going, mom will be wondering where I am." Nikki gave Daniel a quick peck and got pack into her car and drove off.

"I believe I'm in love." Daniel said as his lips still felt like they were being kissed.

End Of Chapter 3

What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6: Digimon Digivolve

**Digimon Lancer**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 6: Digimon Digivolve**

_AN: I don't own Digimon, Bandai does or Toei or whoever. But original characters I do own._

_To Sync The Dragon Tempest, I had a huge writer's block can couldn't finish the fifth chapter, plus I had some college preparation stuff to do, but I'll try and update more often._

"So you two kissed?" Tyler asked as he made a free throw shot into hoop which the basketball went in.

"Yeah we did kiss." Daniel stated for the 7th time that day. It was after school and the weekend was upon them, Tyler stayed behind to shoot hoops and Daniel opted to hang with him.

"So who made the first move?" Tyler asked making another free throw.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Daniel couldn't say what he wanted to say but Tyler caught on.

"Oh dude, you're supposed to make the first move, not her." Tyler then started laughing.

"Hey shut up! She surprised me ok." Daniel punched Tyler in the arm.

"Yeah whatever." Tyler continued to laugh as he ran out of the gym with Daniel following him. Unknown to the two, a Digimon was watching the two, a second Digimon approached from behind him,

"Hey DemiDevimon." The second Digimon screamed.

"Augh." DemiDevimon almost fell from his watching spot, then flew back up to it and turned around to face the other Digimon, "Gazimon, what do you want?"

"Checking up on you, the master has been less then impressed with your ability to keep an eye on those humans." Gazimon replied.

"Yeah well I think I'm doing a good job." DemiDevimon defended.

"If you would be doing a good job, you would've prevented those Digimon from leaving the Digital World and becoming partners with humans." Gazimon stated.

"Well I have a plan to bring back that blue one the human girl has, tell the electric bug his time has come." DemiDevimon said to Gazimon who nodded and went off.

"Nikki stop that." Veemon laughed as he was being tickled by Nikki.

"Not until you give me back my bracelet." She said.

"Ok ok." Veemon opened his right hand and gave Nikki back her bracelet, "Done yet?"

"Hmmmm." Nikki had an evil look in her eyes, "No." and she went back to tickling Veemon, this continued for a few more minutes until Veemon wrestled his way out of Nikki's grasp and ran for the front door, "Veemon what's wrong?" Nikki chased after him. She found him outside in the front lawn staring up at the sky; Nikki looked up as well and wondered what Veemon was staring at, until she saw what it was. A huge black and blue bug like creature emerged right in the middle of the sky and came flying down towards the ground; it went back into the air a few feet before it hit the ground.

"Catch me if you can." The bug creature taunted Veemon as it flew down the street which angered Veemon and he followed the bug creature.

"Veemon wait up." Nikki chased after her partner until she found Veemon and the bug creature in a baseball lot, "What is that thing, it looks like a rhinoceros beetle." Nikki pulled her D-Scanner and scanned the creature, "Kabuterimon, Insectoid Digimon, Champion Level, Special Attack: Electro Shocker." She read the data.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon charged and hit the insect Digimon in the stomach; in retaliation the Digimon swatted the rookie away.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon launched three electric balls at Veemon who dived to avoid the attack.

"Nikki I can use some help here." Veemon said as he dived out of the way of two more Electro Shockers. Nikki stumbled through her pocket for her Digi Discs and pulled one out, she recognized it as the Devidramon one. Inserting it into her D-Scanner, she saw as Veemon's eyes glowed red, "Dark Gaze." Two red beams shot from Veemon's eyes and tore through two of the four wings of Kabuterimon.

"Why you little…argh!" Kabuterimon retaliated, but was hit in the chest with the Dark Gaze attack. The insect Digimon screamed when the beams went through Kabuterimon's body and he started to dissolve into red particles.

"You defeated him." Nikki said.

"Hmmm it just seemed to simple." Veemon replied.

"Hey don't I get a Digi Disc for winning?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah." Veemon replied.

"So where is it?" she asked as no Digi Disc appeared.

"Guilmon, I'm back and I got cookies." Daniel said as he brought in a small package that had peanut butter chocolate chip cookies from the local diner.

"Ohhhhh boy." Guilmon said happily as he grabbed the package from Daniel and snacked on the first cookie.

"You know Guilmon, if you keep it eating the way you are, you'll become fat." Daniel said as he watched Guilmon eat a second cookie in one bite.

"You're mean Daniel." Guilmon replied. Daniel turned when he heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, "Nikki, what are you doing here?" he asked as he saw Nikki and Veemon standing at his front door.

"I just encountered the strangest thing. Can I come in?" Nikki asked.

"Sure." Daniel moved out of the way as Nikki and Veemon entered the house.

"So you're saying you encountered a Digimon, defeated it, but a Digi Disc didn't appear?" Daniel asked as he poured a glass of water for Nikki.

"Yeah it was the strangest thing." Nikki replied as she took the glass and drank some of the water out of it.

"Wow that is strange…" he stopped when he heard the door that led to the garage open.

"Daniel I'm home." The voice of his mother rang.

"Shoot." Daniel said as he turned to Guilmon, "Hide!" Guilmon ran up the stairs to Daniel's room while Veemon followed him.

"Daniel, I have some groceries in the back seat can you get them… oh who is this nice young lady?" his mom entered the room.

"Mom, uh this is Nikki, she goes to Bayside with me." Daniel replied. Nikki got up and shook his mother's hand.

"The groceries?" his mother asked which Daniel walked out to get them, once he got them and walked back up he walked into his mother showing Nikki pictures of Daniel when he was younger, "And this is the time Daniel cried because I turned off the television preventing him from watching music videos on MTV. And this time is when Daniel was in his lizard outfit for the kindergarten costume party. The lizard costume was red and almost looked like a velociraptor. Nikki noted it closely resembled Guilmon

"Wow no way!" Nikki was laughing her ass off at the embarrassing pictures of Daniel, Daniel sighed as he placed the groceries on the counter.

Nikki stayed for dinner, and Daniel's mother opted for her to stay longer, but she said she had to leave cause of having to go to work early the next day. Veemon snuck out of the house and got into Nikki's car and the two drove off.

"Man I am going to give Daniel so much crap about his kindergarten costume." Nikki couldn't contain her laughter as she drove back to her house. Veemon joined in the laughter when he noticed a blue ball impacted the road in front of the car, causing Nikki to swerve and do a 180 degree spin in the middle of the road, "What was that?" Nikki got out of her car and looked up in the sky and her eyes widened. Coming at her was Kabuterimon.

"Thought you forgotten about me huh?" Kabuterimon landed on the ground in front of the car.

"Not a chance, Vee Headbutt!" Veemon headbutted the insect Digimon on the head.

"Pathetic Attempt, Beetle Horn Attack!" Electricity formed around Kabuterimon's horn as he slammed Veemon with it from one side, then the other.

"Auuugh!" Veemon screamed as the electricity sizzled across his body.

"Veemon!" Nikki came running up to catch Veemon as he fell to the ground, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are you ok?" Veemon replied.

"Come we have to get out of here!" Nikki made to run from the insectoid Digimon.

"You're not going anywhere! Electric Storm!" Electricity formed and crackled around Kabuterimon's body then started to shoot out in random directions as the electric bolts hit trees, lamp posts, and cars sending them flying as flaming balls of debris. Nikki found in a miracle her car wasn't hit by the attack.

"We got to get out of here or we'll be deep fried." Nikki said as she started to run.

"No, we stay and fight." Veemon jumped out of Nikki's grasp.

"Veemon he'll fry you if you try and fight him in his current state.

"Nikki, when we first met I said I would protect and support you right?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah." Nikki replied.

"Well I ask you if you can do the same for me." Veemon said as he made a charge at Kabuterimon as it charged an Electro Shocker.

"Veemon…" Nikki watched helplessly as Veemon ran towards the insect Digimon that looked ready to fry her partner into submission, she then found herself wanting to do the same, "Veemon, you're right on what you said, and I will do the same for you!" she shouted.

Time seemed to stop and Veemon's motions slowed as a white light enveloped Nikki's partner.

"What…What is going on!?" Kabuterimon stopped his charging and stepped back from the light.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon." Nikki saw that in place of her partner Veemon looked like to be an almost older version of Veemon that grew a tail, two wings, an X symbol on his chest, and a horn on his head.

"What is this? You couldn't of digivolved cause of that human scum." Kabuterimon exclaimed.

"Well I guess I just did." ExVeemon stated as he took a fighting pose.

"Well no matter, you still can't beat me, Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon fired the electric ball at ExVeemon, the blue dragon Digimon put a smirk on as it crossed it's arms and slashed through the electric ball like it was paper.

"That the best you got, my turn." ExVeemon ran forward towards the insectoid Digimon and punched it once in the head, once in the chest, and gave a roundhouse kick which sent Kabuterimon backwards and tripping, falling on its back.

"Argh you'll pay for that." Kabuterimon stood up, "Beetle Horn Attack!" It charged its horn and flew towards ExVeemon. Instead of getting the desired effect it wanted, ExVeemon grabbed the horn of the insect Digimon while it was still pulsating electricity.

"I've had so much fun with you, but sadly like all good things, it must come to an end." ExVeemon stated as it threw Kabuterimon into the air, "Vee Laser!" ExVeemon pointed it's chest towards the sky where Kabuterimon continued to fly upwards, an X shaped laser came out of the chest of ExVeemon and shot towards Kabuterimon.

"No its not possible" Kabuterimon gasped as the laser tore through his body leaving an X letter shaped hole in his body, "My master, I've failed you!" It screamed as his body disintegrated into red particles.

Nikki felt her hand vibrate as she opened the palm of her hand and a Digi Disc with a picture of Kabuterimon on it appeared. She couldn't help, but grin.

"So how was that for a show?" ExVeemon came walking up to Nikki.

"Great." Nikki replied.

"Want an even better show?" ExVeemon said as he picked up Nikki in his and placed her on his back.

"Hey where are we going?" Nikki asked as ExVeemon started to run and jumped into the air opening his wings. Nikki watched as they flew over the neighborhoods of Queens. She saw her house, Daniel's house, Bayside High School. She then noticed they were now over the Queensboro Bridge that led into Manhattan. Nikki laughed as she saw the cars drive up and down the bridge and around Roosevelt Island.

"Liking the show?" ExVeemon asked.

"I love it." She laughed as she noticed they flew past a brightly colored green neon sign and realized they were flying through Times Square. ExVeemon kept flying then went upwards and landed on a side landing of the Chrysler Building, "What a great view." She said as she saw the city skyline all around her.

"I'd knew you like it." ExVeemon said as he turned to look out as the last parts of the sun started to set. Nikki remain seated on her Digimon partner as she watched the sun set as well.

End Of Chapter 6

I probably focused a lot on Nikki for the last few chapters, well the next two will be on Daniel and Tyler.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinosaur Duel

**Digimon Lancer**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 7: Dinosaur Duel**

_AN: I don't own Digimon, Bandai does or Toei or whoever. But original characters I do own. Also I know Labramon doesn't evolve into Dobermon, but I'm doing it anyway_

_Also I like to give a thanks to all people who have given reviews thus far._

Daniel and Guilmon were resting in the back yard, Daniel's mother gave him a long list of chores for the Saturday morning and Guilmon opted to help out by doing the outside chores while Daniel did the inside chores. It took some time for Guilmon to figure out how to mow the lawn but he eventually got it down.

"Man that was tiring." Daniel said lying down on the freshly cut grass

"Easy for you to say, I did all the hard chores." Guilmon joined him in lying down in the grass.

"Hey Daniel." Daniel got up when he heard the voice. He saw his best friend Tyler came walking up carrying what appeared to be a puppy in his arms.

"Hey Tyler, what's that you got?

"Oh this is Labramon, he's a Digimon like what you got." Tyler said. Daniel and Tyler went inside to talk of their Digimon while Guilmon and Labramon ran around and played in the backyard.

"Man when Digimon don't have to battle, they act like kids on the inside." Daniel told Tyler while watching their Digimon play.

"Ha only Labramon is like that, Dobermon is a completely different story." Tyler laughed.

"Did you say Dobermon?" Daniel remembered of a dog like Digimon, "_Do you know where he is?" "Who?" "My partner." _Daniel remembered what that dog Digimon said to him, "So Labramon is the rookie form and he can change into Dobermon?"

"Yeah though it's not called changing, it is something called Digivolution, like they evolve into something stronger." Tyler replied, "Want to see Dobermon?"

"Sure." Daniel said.

"Show him Labramon."

"Right." Labramon barked, "Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon."

"Wow." Daniel gasped.

"He sure looks strong, and mean." Guilmon said as he noticed Dobermon's constant growling.

"He may be that way, but he's actually pretty caring." Tyler chuckled.

"If my mom saw Guilmon, she ask on how did the dinosaurs come back from the dead? If she saw Dobermon, she would ask whenever a Doberman Pincher crossbred with a Saltwater Crocodile. Uh no offense."

"None taken." Dobermon growled, then reverted back to Labramon, "Unfortunately being in an evolved form takes a lot of energy." Explained Labramon.

"I bet, I wonder what Guilmon become if he evolved." Daniel said looking at his partner.

"Probably something strong like Labramon." Tyler laughed. The two friends spent the rest of the day arguing and hanging out, later Tyler went home and Daniel went to bed.

"Wait a minute where am I?" Daniel asked around in no one in particular. He noticed he was laying down on a forest floor, "I am in that forest from my other dream." He turned around when he saw the familiar gorilla Digimon pop out of the trees roaring and pounding its chest, "In a few minutes that yellow dinosaur Digimon with the blue stripes and horns on its head is going to pop out and fight the gorilla Digimon." He looked to where the other Digimon was supposed to pop out, but instead of the one he was expecting, another one popped out, "Huh it looks like Guilmon, only older."

"Energy Cannon!" The gorilla Digimon fired its cannon while the other Digimon dodged to the side, a blade formed on its arm.

"Dragon Slash!" He brought the blade cleaving the gorilla Digimon's arm that had the arm cannon on it. It watched in horror as the arm fell to the ground and dissolved into red particles.

"Augh." The gorilla Digimon charged forwards with it's other arm flailing.

"Pyro Blaster!" The red dinosaur Digimon fired a crimson orange energy beam from his mouth that completely engulfed the gorilla Digimon dissolving it.

"Wah." Daniel fell out of bed, "It was just a dream." He said looking around his bedroom and saw Guilmon sleeping on the floor. He got up and looked out the window, off into the distance he could see the Manhattan skyline as the sun glistened over it, meaning the start of a new day and the end of the weekend.

"Something wrong?" Guilmon woke up and saw Daniel standing beside the window staring out of it.

"No, just pondering on something."

"On what?" Daniel's partner asked.

"What is the Digital World? I mean you and Veemon said you're from there, but you haven't told me what it is exactly like."

"Well I really don't remember much of anything in the Digital World. All I remember is a huge green forest with rivers and lakes, everything was so green and full of life like no wrong could happen to the place. From what I heard, there was more to the Digital World then a forest, they're were mountain ranges, beaches and oceans, creepy woods, deserts, icy wastelands, and a city the size of a country."

"That sounds like fun." Daniel said, "I wish I could go there someday."

"You'll get your chance some day." Guilmon replied and turned and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the island of Manhattan a sinister plot is forming near the West Side Highway on the southern tip of Manhattan near Hell's Kitchen.

"Since that electric bug failed, you know what to do. Don't fail me!" a voice said.

"Yes master." Came an emotionless reply.

"Man what a shift, hope I never have to do anything like that again." A guy yawned as he drove his car down Ninth Avenue, however he didn't notice as his car crashed into the back of a taxi cab, "Hey what's the big idea?" He shouted out of his car, he noticed people screaming and running towards him, he figured some wild animals escaped from the zoo, but couldn't be the cause as too many people were running and screaming. His eyes widened as he saw the source as a green dinosaur creature with tusks came charging into the streets and roared in glee as it saw the tiny people run from it.

"Run humans run." It roared, "Horn Driver!" It released an energy beam from its horns that impacted into the street and made a fiery scorch mark where it went, a few seconds later, the scorch marks would explode and go up in flames destroying cars, trees, news stands, the glass windows of shops, street lights, and lamp posts. The man brought out his video camera and got out of his car.

"Come on piece of junk, work!" the guy said as he struggled to get the video camera to work. It finally turned on as he got the camera in place, the footage he caught was of the green tusked dinosaur staring right at him and roaring.

Daniel and Guilmon walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch, he turned on the television.

"And a top news breaking story is just in…sightings of a dinosaur have been reported in Hell's Kitchen, survivor Tony Debis caught close up footage of the dinosaur." The screen then turned to show the green tusked dinosaur roaring and staring at the camera, "We believe this dinosaur sighting may be connected to other strange creature sightings that have been reported to happen in Queens." Daniel turned off the television and looked at Guilmon.

"We have to get to Manhattan." He said to which Guilmon nodded. Daniel and Guilmon ran towards the garage and opened up the garage door. He got into his car which was a 99 Dodge Avenger, "The most I used this for is to run quick errands for mom, now I need to use this for myself." He started to the car and allowed Guilmon to get into the back seat. He turned the ignition and backed the car out of the driveway and made for the fastest shortcut to get to Manhattan, roughly when they reached Times Square, "This is impossible, we'll never find him."

"Sure we will." Guilmon replied.

"Huh how?" Daniel asked.

"Just go where the people are running from." Guilmon stated and Daniel saw that his partner was right as the green tusked dinosaur came marching into the area roaring, overturning cars and mostly causing destruction of property and havoc in general.

"Got it, it's Tuskmon, Champion Level, Dinosaur Digimon, Special Attack: Slamming Tusk." Daniel read the data on his D-Scanner, "Ready Guilmon?"

"Ready!"

"Go get him!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired the red hot fire ball at Tuskmon which hit the giant Digimon in the stomach though it had no effect on him, "He didn't even flinch." Guilmon stated.

"Try again." Daniel commanded.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a second fire ball which hit Tuskmon in its right eye. It didn't hurt the dinosaur Digimon, but it aggravated him.

"Argh, who did that?" Tuskmon turned to see who attacked him which was Guilmon, "So it was you, Horn Driver!" It fired the energy beam which traveled won the street, and Guilmon swerved to avoid the beam as it traveled slightly up an office building. The explosions came seconds afterwards as parts of the street were torn up and the office building that was hit with the laser beam shook as the aftereffect explosions of the attack shattered multiple of the buildings windows.

"Guilmon look out!" Daniel shouted, but it was too late as Guilmon saw one of Tuskmon's hands came flying his way and swatted him across the street and straight into the front door of McDonalds. It didn't take long for Guilmon to recover as he jumped straight out and into the air.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a third shot which Tuskmon swatted away with one of his hands, the red fireball flew off and impacted on the sign advertising the play "Wicked".

"Slamming Tusks!" Tuskmon charged forward and ram it's tusks into a semi, it reared upward and threw the whole semi at Guilmon who jumped out of the way as the semi bounced past him and crushing three cars behind him.

"Open Fire!" Daniel turned and saw that the NYPD started firing their guns at the green dinosaur Digimon but it did little good as the bullets bounced off of Tuskmon.

"I have to do something, I think I got it." Daniel reached into his pocket and brought out the Gargomon Digi Disc and inserted it into his D-Scanner. Guilmon's hands changed shape and took on Gargomon's gatling gun hands.

"Gargo Lasers!" Guilmon shouted as it unleashed a barrage of green lasers on Tuskmon, the lasers seemed to do more damage to Tuskmon then the NYPD's guns and bullets.

"Argh, take this." Tuskmon raised its foot and stomped on Guilmon.

"Guilmon no!" Daniel screamed as Tuskmon raised its foot and he raced towards where Guilmon was lying limp on the ground, not moving. "Guilmon?"

"Daniel…" sparks emanated from Guilmon's body.

"Hold on buddy, everything will be ok." Daniel said, then gasped as red particles started to come off of Guilmon.

"Daniel, what's happening to me?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh no, you're dissolving. No you can't go, not now!"

"I don't want to go." Guilmon said then coughed a couple times as the red particles started to speed up.

"How touching, now I must end this, goodbye human scum!" Tuskmon raised its foot and brought it down to squash Daniel.

"Daniel!" Guilmon screamed.

DIGIVOLUTION

Bright red light poured out of Guilmon blinding Tuskmon.

"What's going on?" Tuskmon covered its eyes.

"Guilmon digivolve to…" Guilmon's body became bigger, horns protruded from its head, white hair grew form its head and went down the back. A blade on the side of each arm formed "Growlmon!"

"He evolved, digivolved." Daniel gasped as he saw Guilmon in his new more powerful form.

"Now the playing field is more even." Growlmon stated as it marched up to Tuskmon..

"Doesn't matter, Slamming Tusks!" It charged at Growlmon.

"Foolish choice, Dragon Slash!" The blade on Growlmon's right stretched and glowed a bright blue, Growlmon swung back then forward as it sliced off one of Tuskmon's tusks.

"Oww my tusk." Tuskmon tumbled to the ground in pain., it immediately got up and turned around to face Growlmon, "Horn Driver!" It fired its laser beam from its horn.

"Pyro Blaster!" The two attacks met, but since Tuskmon lost one of its tusks it was greatly weakened as Growlmon's attack overtook the other dinosaur Digimon. Tuskmon fell backwards as it dissolved into red particles.

"Wow we did it." Daniel exclaimed as he watched Growlmon revert back to Guilmon, "We did it!" Daniel jumped into the air and gave a victory pose. Guilmon ran up to him and the two hugged, "Come on let's get out of here before we're identified." Daniel and Guilmon left Times Square as quickly as they came before the NYPD, reporters, and other people could question them. On the drive back to Queens, Daniel turned back and saw Guilmon sleeping, obviously tired from his battle with Tuskmon, "Heh Guilmon, digivolved, who would of known."

"I have underestimated these humans, first Kabuterimon, now Tuskmon." A voice rang as DemiDevimon cowered under the dark voice, "Find Them! Silence Them!"

End Of Chapter 7

I know the whole battle in Times Square seems exaggerated due to people not noticing a kid with his Digimon around or leaving the area unnoticed, but I had no better ideas.


	8. Chapter 8: Conspiracy

**Digimon Lancer**

**By Screech04**

**Chapter 8: Conspiracy**

_AN: I don't own Digimon, Bandai does or Toei or whoever. But original characters I do own. Also I know Labramon doesn't evolve into Dobermon, but I'm doing it anyway_

_Also I like to give a thanks to all people who have given reviews thus far._

In a secret meeting place in one of the buildings of Columbia University…

"Gentleman I am glad, you could join me here to talk on recent events." A man in a suit with brown short cut hair talked to a group of people sitting around a rectangular table.

"What's this about, Anderson? Another theory that another world exists?" a bald man with glasses asked.

"Yes Mr. Dibbs, I believe of in recent events I believe this is connected by something from another world."

"And what is this? Aliens, giant robots, zombies, what!?" a Japanese person in a lab coat asked.

"Creatures from another world Dr. Panaka. The giant beetle in Queens, a huge sea serpent in Central Park, the living and breathing pile of trash spotted around Roosevelt Island, and let's not forget the huge green tusked dinosaur that ran havoc from Hell's Kitchen all the way to Times Square." Anderson explained as he layed down photographs of Kabuterimon, Seadramon, Raremon, and Tuskmon.

"So what is this something like Godzilla?" Dibbs asked.

"Bigger." Anderson replied.

"How'd you get close enough to take these pictures?" Panaka asked.

"I have my ways Panaka, now may I continue?" Anderson smirked which Panaka nodded.

"If I may interrupt Mr. Anderson." A long red haired woman stood up.

"Why of course Ms. Livers." Anderson offered his arm to show the woman could now speak.

"Now I have also encountered strange things that will help Anderson's theory on creatures from another world." Livers went and inserted a disk into the slide projector, all the people turned to the wall where the slides were to be projected. The first image was of Guilmon. "Now if you remember, the green dinosaur wasn't the only one involved in the Times Square incident, this one was involved as well." The image changed to Tuskmon using its tusks to attack Guilmon then another of Guilmon using a Pyro Sphere. "These creatures believed to have special abilities as well such as the ability to exhale fire from its mouth." The picture changed to Growlmon, "Plus it seems they have the ability to evolve at a rapid rate, uncomprehensible to any animal or plant on Earth."

"So what do these creatures have to do with us?" Dibbs annoyingly asked.

"I was getting to that." Livers sighed as she pressed a button as another image of Guilmon appeared.

"We seen this one before." Panaka stated.

"Yes I know, but look what's next to it." Livers pointed out.

"Is that a…it can't be." Dibbs gasped as he nearly dropped his glasses. Unknown to Dibbs and Panaka, the thing that was next to Guilmon was Daniel Jones. The next image showed a picture of Veemon and Nikki, and the one following that showed a picture of Tyler and Dobermon.

"Yes these creatures have some connection to these teenagers." Livers said.

"Do we know who these kids are?" Panaka asked.

"Yes the boy with the red dinosaur, his name is Daniel Jones. The girl with the blue dragon, her name is Nicole Whiteman, though she prefers to be called Nikki. The boy with the Doberman creature, his name is Tyler Richardson. All three of them live in Queens and all go to Bayside High School." Livers explained.

"How'd you find that out? Ain't that a violation of privacy?" Dibbs asked.

"Like Mr. Anderson said, I have my ways."

"And what best course of action is to be takened?" Panaka asked.

"I would like to have one of these creatures and study them and find out what makes them function. but of course that would require locating one. And since most of them become violent as soon as they enter our world, the ones those kids own are our only option." Anderson explained.

"Won't those kids be mad or sad once they know what you plan to do or worse when you actually come to get them?" Dibbs asked.

"Not to worry Mr. Dibbs, we will find a way to study them. Even if it means taking them from those teens by force." Livers smirked.

"Get him Dobermon." Tyler shouted.

"Grau Realm!" Dobermon fired a dark energy blast at a Digmon who jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon released its drills as missiles and fired them at Dobermon who jumped out of the way as well.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired its attack at Digmon when he landed on the ground which hit the Digimon in the back knocking it into the ground.

"Now do it together!" Daniel yelled.

"Grau Realm, Pyro Sphere!" The two Digimon fired their attacks at the same time.

"Augh,nooooo!" Digmon screamed as he dissolved into red particles. Two Digi Discs both of Digmon formed in Daniel and Tyler's hands. They both got it since it was a team effort to beat Digmon.

"See you around Daniel." Tyler waved as he and Dobermon walked off into the distance.

"Come on Guilmon, let's go." Daniel said as he walked with Guilmon back to their house. As the two made their way back home, we did good today Guilmon." David said as he stared at Digi Discs of Digmon, Birdramon, and Seadramon.

"Yeah we did." Guilmon laughed. They turned a corner when they ran into a red haired woman.

"Sorry lady, I didn't see where I was walking." Daniel said, but then realized Guilmon was right there with him. The woman was staring right at his partner then at back at him.

"Are you Daniel Jones?" The woman asked as her voice took a dangerous tone.

"Yeah what's it to ya?" He retorted back.

"Just telling you that you're playing a dangerous game with that creature of yours. Maybe you can do better in school and such if he was taken away and not bother with your academic performance.

"Hey Guilmon's my Digimon and you can't have him. And I don't see on how I do at school sure matter with Digimon." As he stared at Guilmon who stared back.

"Digimon is it? Well you better watch out, sometimes things most valuable to people have a habit of just disappearing." The woman replied. "I know everything about you. You go to Bayside High School, you're in a relationship with Nicole Whiteman, a fellow classmate. You want to graduate high school and go to Columbia University. You're father got a divorce and moved off with another women to New Jeresy."

"Hey wait a minute." Daniel looked back up and saw that the woman was gone, "Who was that lady, she wasn't very nice."

"What is it Dobermon?" Tyler asked as he noticed Dobermon started to growl, he looked around for the source. He saw a red haired woman walking up to him.

"Are you Tyler Richardson?" she asked.

"What if I'm not." Tyler replied.

"Don't play dumb. I know everything about you. You go to Bayside High School, you play on their football and basketball teams. You're best friends with Daniel Jones, you drive a Chevy Impala. You are an only child and live with your mother and father. You had a Doberman Pincher named Duke…" she said.

"Look lady I don't who the hell you are, and I don't really want to, but leave me and my family out of what you want. That includes Dobermon." Tyler retorted.

"I only an honest citizen telling you to stop playing your childish game before someone gets hurt." She replied.

"You better shut up or I'll…" Tyler looked around as he saw the woman disappeared. "Weird, where'd she go?"

"Veemon get me the filter." Nikki said as she was getting ready to pour oil into her car.

"Right away." Veemon ran to the tool cart to grab the filter when he noticed a red haired woman standing next to it, "Uh Nikki."

"Huh who are you?" Nikki asked as he made her way to where Veemon was.

"Just one neighbor looking out for another." She said.

"You don't look like any neighbor I know." Nikki replied.

"Let's just say I know everything about you Nikki." The woman stated.

"Hey it's…" Nikki started.

"Nicole Whiteman to anyone, but your friends. Like I said I know everything on you Nikki." The woman smiled. "You go to Bayside High School, you're in a relationship with Daniel Jones. Your father died of cancer, you're mother married a man named Charles, he died of drunk driving. A week ago you were at Woodside Cemetery; I wonder what you were doing there. Your father said he would always support you, even through high school. How did it feel when he couldn't live up to that promise?"

"Shut up! Just shut up, you know nothing. My father always supported me, and even though he's dead I bet he still supports me in spirit." She said.

"A real sad effort really." The woman said as she turned to leave the garage, she purposely moved her arm across a bench knocking over tools.

"Hey." Nikki said running over to pick them up, once she did she looked up to give the woman a piece of her mind, but she was gone. "What a bitch."

End Of Chapter 8

Yeah not a lot of action, but oh well.


	9. Chapter 9: Night To Remember

**Digimon Lancer****Chapter 9: Night To Remember****By Screech04**

_AN: I don't own Digimon. Bandai or Toei does, one of the two._

"Hey Daniel." Tyler slapped high fives with Daniel at school. They were busy eating lunch in the gym and saw that the decorations for the homecoming dance had been put up.

"So you're saying that the same red haired lady visited you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah and she also paid a visit to Nikki. She was cussing up a storm when she told me later." Daniel replied.

"Who Nikki or the lady?" Tyler joked.

"Nikki, idiot." Daniel sighed as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"I'd bet." Tyler took a bite of his sandwich.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler!" A girl's voice rang throughout the gym.

"Huh wha….augh!" Tyler was pounced by a blonde haired girl who was wearing her cheerleader outfit.

"Tyler I found you." The girl cooed.

"So you did Amy." Tyler said. Daniel only smiled and sighed, Tyler had ask Amy to the dance since they were chemistry partners.

"I voted for you from homecoming king." She said.

"Oh thanks." He chuckled.

"Well I gotta go, see ya." She said and ran off.

"Was that Amy just now that I saw?" Nikki asked as she joined the boys.

"Yep." Daniel chuckled.

"Wow Tyler you stud how'd you get that?" Nikki teased.

"Stop it guys." Tyler said.

"We better stop Nikki, I think Tyler's embarrassed." Daniel teased as well which made Tyler groan.

"Oh fine then." Nikki pouted then she gave a pretend frown.

"I wonder how the Digimon are doing?" Tyler asked.

-In Daniel's Backyard-

"I wonder what those guys are doing?" Veemon, Guilmon, and Labramon were relaxing under the shade of a tree, un beknownst to them a remote controlled flying camera was watching them, in other words it was a Cypher.

"They don't seem that dangerous." Panaka said as he watched the screen from his computer.

"Just wait Panaka." Livers replied as she was standing behind Panaka.

"Hey Guilmon, try and hit this." Veemon got up and grabbed a log of wood and threw it high into the air.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a shot at it, but missed. He fired a second shot and hit it dead on making it burst into wood chips.

"Ahhh." Panaka jumped out of his seat since the camera was so close to the where the log was thrown up.

"Now you see Panaka, this creatures are dangerous and must be eliminated." Livers said.

"I see your point Ms. Livers." Panaka replied.

"Contact Congressman Anderson, tell him all systems are going according to plan." Livers said and walked out.

-Back At School-

"So do I get to see what you're wearing for a dress?" Daniel asked.

"No, it will be a surprise." Nikki said.

"But." Daniel started.

"Daniel Carson Jones, don't you even start with me." Nikki said to which Daniel groaned when she used his middle name.

"I told you to stop doing that." Daniel said.

"But I think your middle name is cute." Nikki teased then she went kissed him on the cheek, "Well I have class, lucky you don't have class to 7th period." She walked off. Daniel sighed as he watched the aerobics class come onto the gym.

-In an unknown warehouse on Roosevelt Island-

"You summoned for me master." A humanoid big creature kneeled down.

"Yes Stingmon I am in need of your expertise and skills. Both Kabuterimon and Tuskmon have proved unsuccessful in our conquest of the human world. Those meddling kids and their digi pets are always in my way. I want you take Deltamon and Unimon with you. I want you to find them and get rid of them, and if possible the same with their pets."

"Yes Master Arkadimon." Stingmon bowed and left. Stingmon went down to where Unimon and Deltamon were, "We have work to do." He said.

-Bayside High School, night of the homecoming dance-

"Oh man where is she?" Daniel hopped around looking for Nikki, but he couldn't find her in the crowd of gyrating couples.

"Guess who?" Someone said as they put their hands over Daniel's eyes.

"Aw come one I hate playing guessing games." Daniel complained.

"You're no fun." She pouted as she turned Daniel to face her.

"Oh my." Daniel saw the dress Nikki had on, saw was wearing a nice slender one strap black dress that fit her figure well. Despite the option of having her hair pulled up into a bun, she had it straightened out to the best it could be, "You look great." He said.

"Watch it buddy, this is perhaps the only time, well along with prom that you'll ever see me in a dress." She remarked as placed her arms around his neck, "And if you do, I'll make it a night to remember."

"Well I guess I better watch it then." He placed his hands on her waist and danced along with her to a slow moving couples song. As the song ended they came in for a kiss.

Outside of the school the three Digimon that were commissioned to find and destroy the kids were waiting just for the opportune moment. Back inside the school Nikki had gone off to the restroom and Daniel found Tyler.

"Hey man having a good time." Tyler patted Daniel on the back.

"Yeah sure am, just having fun like everyone's supposed to have." Daniel replied.

"Ok everyone gather around, its time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen." Aa girl had gotten up on the DJ stand and took the mike. Students started to gather around the DJ stand as she read the names, "Nominations for homecoming king are Tyler Richardson, Sammy Ferguson, Justin Nelson, and Daniel Jones." People started to clap, "Nominations for homecoming queen are Stacy Dirchet, Nicole Whiteman, Amy Patzer, and Mary Renals." People again started to clap, "Now the people who have been picked for homecoming king and queen are Daniel Jones and Amy Patzer." The student said. A row was cleared as Daniel and Amy were pushed onto the stage and were crowned as king and queen, "Now the king and queen will share a dance together for one song."

"Huh what?" Daniel asked.

"The king and queen share a dance together, its homecoming tradition." Amy said. She led him to the dance floor where she wrapped her arms around him, "Daniel put your hands on my waist." She said sternly.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Hands on my waist, do it!" she said through gritted teeth then stomped on his foot so he obliged. They started the slow dance and Nikki walked out of the bathroom as this was happening. She watched them dance, though unsure if nothing will come of it. The dance ended and soon everyone started to go chanting for a kiss. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" they chanted.

"Oh he's not going to do it." Nikki said to herself.

"Come on Daniel kiss me, I know you want to." Amy said as she leaned closer to him, he looked around with the corner of his eyes and didn't see Nikki around so he figured one kiss wouldn't hurt. They brought their lips together, he thought it be one short quick lip peck, but she held the kiss for longer. After they were let go…

"Your homecoming royalty everyone." The student said and everyone clapped and cheered. Daniel went off and found Nikki.

"Nikki." He started.

"Bet you like that huh?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked back.

"The kiss, kissing the head cheerleader. Everyone's dreams of kissing a cheerleader especially the head one." Nikki said.

"But Nikki you got it…" he tried to explain.

"Forget it." She raised her hand up and walked off. Two seconds later a crash happened on the front doors to the gym. Stingmon flew up into the air.

"Striking Spike." It extended its purple blade on its hand and cut the banners, balloon strings, and Christmas lights that were strung along the ceiling.

"Horn Buster!" Unimon came flying in firing off energy balls at the random objects like the bleachers, basketball hoops, the punch bowl table, and the DJ stand.

The students started to scream and run for the exits, but Deltamon came crashing through the wall blocking the students out of any way of escaping.

"Let the others through, only concentrate on the ones we were assigned to get." Stingmon shouted to Deltamon. The Digimon obliged and soon the only students that were in building were Daniel, Tyler, and Nikki.

"Man don't I wish I our Digimon were here and ready to help us." Tyler said.

-Daniel's house-

All three of the partner Digimon had fallen asleep, "Tyler." Labramon's ears went straight up, "Tyler and the others are in trouble, hey you two wake up we got trouble."

"What is it?" Guilmon got up.

"Five more minutes." Veemon said lazily.

"We got to get to there school, let's go." Both Labramon and Veemon got onto the back of Guilmon and he took off for the school. It didn't take long as they saw the school within walking distance and headed inside.

"Guys you made it." Tyler said.

"Ready when you are, let's take em." Guilmon said.

"Which one do you want?" Veemon asked Nikki.

"I'll take the bug." She replied.

"I got the unicorn." Tyler replied.

"Guess that leaves me the three headed dino." Daniel said grimly.

"Striking Spike." Stingmon tried to make a striking and slashing movement at Veemon who jumped out of the way.

"Vee Headbutt!" He yelled as he charged forward and the insect Digimon in the chest.

"Horn Buster!" Unimon fired off multiple shots which Labramon expertly dodged them all.

"Retrieve Bark!" Labramon then barked which sent ear-piercing balls of air at Unimon who tried to fire another shot off and was led off course firing at the ceiling.

"So which head to attack first?" Guilmon tried to figure which head to attack first, but couldn't choose.

"Triple Force!" It combined three energy beams from its three heads into one super beam and fired them at Guilmon who jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The gym itself was as fortunate as the beam tore into the wooden floor of the gym.

"We're never going to beat them while they're in rookie form." Tyler said as he watched Labramon continuing to dodge Unimon's attacks and was starting to tire out.

"Give it up Labramon, you can't dodge me forever." Unimon taunted.

"You're going down." Stingmon said.

"Triple Force!" Deltamon shouted.

Daniel, Nikki, and Tyler could only watch helplessly as their Digimon were pounded from their foes attacks. Guilmon was hit in the chest by Stingmon's Striking Spike. Labramon was caught in the beam of Deltamon's Triple Force. And Veemon was bombarded by Unimon's Horn Buster and soon the three evil Digimon switched off with Guilmon being bombarded, Veemon was hit by a Triple Force and Labramon being struck in the back by Stingmon.

"There's got to be something we can do." Nikki shouted.

"Like what?" Tyler asked back.

"We got to make them digivolve, it's the only way we can win." Daniel said. Then three Digi Discs formed in front of them. The discs were made out of silver and head a black D emblazoned upon it.

"What are these?" Nikki asked.

"Only one way to find out." Tyler put his Digi Disc in and the others did the same.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon digivolve to…Labramon digivolve to…Veemon digivolve to… Growlmon, Dobermon, ExVeemon!"

"Impossible." Stingmon said as he saw the three Digimon digivolved and fully charged with energy.

"Let's get them." ExVeemon said. ExVeemon took to the air and led Stingmon out of the ruined school gym. Growlmon charged forward and tackled Deltamon and the two tumbled out of the gym. Unimon knew it go outside as well and taunted Dobermon to follow it.

"It's impossible, you dare follow those inferior beings, relying on them to make you digivolve?" Stingmon asked.

"Well it looks like that inferior being is going to help me beat you." ExVeemon said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Vee Laser!" ExVeemon released his arms which hit Stingmon sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon slashed its right arm blade across the chest of Deltamon as it was in the process of combining its Triple Force so instead of the beams combining together, they were all fired off in separate directions.

"Horn Buster!" Unimon fired its attack at Dobermon.

"Grau Realm!" Dobermon fired his own attack the beam, the darkness based attack disintegrated Unimon's attacks and went straight for Unimon blasting him out of the sky.

"Let's finish this quick!" ExVeemon said as Stingmon made to stand up.

"I won't go down easily!" Stingmon brought out its blades and charge at ExVeemon.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon fired his attack at point blank range in Stingmon's face.

"Nooooooo!" Stingmon yelled as he dissolved into red data particles.

"Grau Realm!" Dobermon didn't even give Unimon a chance to counterattack as the dark energy blast engulfed the unicorn Digimon and dissolved it.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fired his attack at Deltamon who tried to counter his Triple Force, however Growlmon's attack prevailed and Deltamon fell backwards dissolving.

"We did it." Tyler shouted as their Digimon reverted to rookie forms and he got a Unimon digi disc, Nikki a Stingmon digi disc, and Daniel got a Deltamon digi disc.

"Well that was fun?" Daniel chuckled he turned and saw Nikki standing in front of him.

"Don't think I've forgotten huh?" she asked.

"Look maybe you're just…" Daniel started and Nikki pulled her fist back and punched him in the face to which he fell backwards, she then glared at him and walked off. "Overreacting." He finished.

"Let her cool down, she'll get over it." Tyler helped him up. Veemon nodded and followed after Nikki, "Come on let's get out of here before the police come, or worse." Tyler said meaning the redhead lady who trailed them down and told them to stop their dangerous game.

-Meanwhile in the abandoned warehouse-

"What!? What do you mean they lost to those inferior beings, they were my best troops." An angry voice yelled.

"Well you see Master Arkadimon." a Gotsumon tried to explain.

"Silence!" he shouted, "Hmmm it seems these humans are more of a challenge then I thought. No matter if worst comes to worst I'll deal with them myself.

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Ultimate Power Part 1

**Digimon Lancer**

**Chapter 10: ****Ultimate Power ****Part 1**

**By Screech04**

_AN: I don'__t own Digimon, Banda__i and Toei do_

Daniel Jones was lying his bedroom while Guilmon was sleeping on the floor, "Does this mean she dumped me, she probably did." He said to himself as he sighed and looked at the window of his room. Earlier that night was the homecoming dance for his high school and he wanted the night to be great, but the unfortunate moment of having to kiss the homecoming queen while he was the king and the emergence of Digimon attacking ruined the night. He then rubbed his cheek where she punched him earlier, "Man it still hurts." He muttered, "She sure packs a punch though." He got up from his bed

"Daniel what's wrong?" Guilmon asked waking up himself.

"I'm just so confused on how I screw up on everything." Daniel sighed.

"You're not a screw up." Guilmon replied.

"Thanks, but I wish I could get a second chance with Nikki. Though I doubt she'll let me." He sighed again.

-Nikki's home, in her bedroom-

"Stupid boys, stupid Daniel, all of them stupid!" Nikki was having difficulty trying to do one of her college applications and she couldn't concentrate on doing it, she struggled until she ripped a long line in it with her pencil, "Argh!" She crumbled it up and threw it in the wastebacket.

"Nikki?" Veemon came walking up.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Yeah ok." Veemon replied.

"Look I'm going out for a walk, you can come if you want." She stood up and headed out the door.

-Back at Daniel's home-

"Knock knock Daniel." Daniel turned his head to look at his bedroom door to which his mom entered.

"So Daniel when am I going to meet Nikki again?" she asked with a smile.

"Probably never." He sighed.

"Oh why not?"

"We sort of had a fight, and we broke up." He replied.

"Oh that's too bad, maybe you just haven't found the right girl yet. Dinner will be ready in ten." His mom then left.

"Oh thank god I thought she never leave." Guilmon stumbled out of the closet.

"Well she's my mom she has a right to worry about me after all." He replied.

"Well when you go down to eat see if how can bring something up for me." Guilmon said.

"Guilmon you're impossible." Daniel got off his bed and headed for the kitchen.

-Warehouse on Roosevelt Island-

"For you it took some work to bring you from the Digital World, but I hope you will be more worthwhile then those who have already failed me." Arkadimon said.

"I will not fail." Another voice said.

"Good good, now go and do battle." Arkadimon pointed out of the warehouse, "And do not fail me…MetalGreymon."

-Daniel's home-

"Daniel I'm going to do some errands try not to cause any trouble." His mom walked out of the house.

"It's safe to come out." He said as he looked around to see if his mom would walk back in incase she forgot something.

"Yay." Guilmon came out from a pushed up pile of towels that have yet to be folded.

"Its Saturday morning, and you know what that mean?" Daniel asked.

"Uhhhhh…." Guilmon said not thinking of an answer.

"Saturday morning cartoons and junk food." Daniel flipped on the switch.

"Hooray." Guilmon cheered.

-Pier 54 In Chelsea, a district of Manhattan-

"Here you go Labramon, the best deep dish pizza all of New York has to offer." Tyler placed a slice of deep dish pepperoni pizza onto a plate and held it down for Labramon.

"Oh this pizza is really good." Labramon took a couple bites out of the pizza.

"Glad you liked it." Tyler took a bite out of his own and soon finished it.

"I could go for more pizza." Labramon said.

"But you had 3 slices, and besides that pizza wasn't cheap, 30 dollars alone for a large cheese pizza and 5 bucks extra for toppings." Tyler sighed then an explosion rocked the pier. Tyler looked around for the source of the explosion and soon found it, on the next pier over the warehouse that was normally there wasn't there anymore, it had exploded.

"What did that?" Labramon asked then a giant roar came out.

"I guess we'll get our answer." Tyler replied when he saw an object rise out of the smoke. His eyes widened as he figured the object seen him.

"Giga Blaster!" It shouted.

"Get down!" Labramon tackled Tyler as two missiles flew over them and hit the building that was next to them. They then saw the object take to the air and landed onto the same pier as Labramon and Tyler.

"Uh Labramon who is that?" Tyler asked.

"Its MetalGreymon, normally they look like any Greymon with metal plating on its head and its left arm replaced with a robotic one and also he gained wings. However this kind is of the virus type of MetalGreymon, its cause his skin is all blue."

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon's left claw shot forward which missed the two's heads by mere inches as it went straight through the pier and into the Hudson River below it.

"Run before he has a chance to retract it and use it." Labramon said as he ran off for the street and Tyler followed him.

"Giga Blaster!" The metal plating on its chest opened up and two missiles fired out of them. Tyler and Labramon dived to the ground as the missiles went over them and straight into two parked trucks.

"Man what a bad day at work." A guy said as he was driving through the Chelsea district heading towards Greenwich Village, "Whoa crazy kids." He had slammed onto the breaks as Tyler ran in front of him. "I swear kids these days…" he gulped as he saw MetalGreymon came crashing through the gate of pier 54, "Hey you dumb dinosaur out of my way." He honked his horn. MetalGreymon must have heard him as he reared his head at the human who honked at him and roared.

"Mega Claw!" It shouted.

"Augh!" the guy jumped out of his car seconds before MetalGreymon's claw shot forward from his arm and crushed the car.

"Giga Blaster!" He fired off his missiles in random directions. One of them hit a taxi cab that a guy was busy refueling at a gas station, the second went off and blew up a billboard advertising the newest cologne for men.

"I don't know how much more New York can take these Digimon attacks, but they're starting to piss me off, Labramon go!" Tyler inserted his silver digi disc that had the black D labeled on it.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon." Dobermon jumped out into the open, "Grau Realm!" He fired his attack which hit MetalGreymon in the eye.

"Augh Giga Blaster!" The two missiles were locked onto Dobermon, at the last second before they would hit Dobermon he jumped over them. The missiles leaving two craters into the street.

"Grau Realm!" Dobermon fired again, but MetalGreymon used his left metal arm to repel it away.

"Mega Claw!" Dobermon was knocked back by the force of the attack that he reverted back to Labramon.

"No Labramon." Tyler said. MetalGreymon was about to finish off Labramon, but turned away is if ordered to and flew off into the distance. Tyler ran up to pick up Labramon, "Labramon…"

-At Daniel's house-

"So you're saying Dobermon couldn't beat this Digimon?" Daniel asked taking a drink from his orange juice.

"Yeah whatever this MetalGreymon is he easily overpowered Dobermon, I think he's at a higher power level then either of our Digimon could obtain." Tyler replied.

"What like some super ultimate level?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I guess." Tyler sighed as Guilmon came down the stairs.

"He's not up yet?" Daniel asked to which Guilmon shook his head.

"MetalGreymon's attack must have gotten him good to put Labramon to knock him out that badly." Guilmon said.

"Ok let's go over what we know about Digimon and why MetalGreymon is stronger then anything we fought before." Tyler said.

"Well Digimon came from the Digital World. Some we seen have come for a purpose ala Guilmon and Labramon. Some are here to enjoy the human perks of life ala the Bakemon I encountered in that cemetery. And some are just plain mean and want to cause destruction like Tuskmon, Raremon, and those three we fought at school." Daniel started.

"Don't forget MetalGreymon in that category." Tyler muttered.

"And we've seen them in two phases. The rookie level and the champion level ala Guilmon then to Growlmon. But from what you said it seems MetalGreymon is this all new ultimate level type of Digimon." Daniel continued.

"You think we should tell Nikki about MetalGreymon?" Tyler asked.

"Well I don't know." Daniel said.

"Oh come on Daniel, she has a Digimon like us, she has to know." Tyler argued.

"Fine then, you tell her." Daniel replied back.

"What why me?" Tyler gulped.

"Because I doubt she'll want to talk to me."

"Ok fine, I'll give her a call." Tyler grabbed his cell phone.

-Nikki's home-

"Hello…oh hey Tyler what's up?" Nikki asked into her cell phone. Veemon was busy eating slice of watermelon.

"Nothing much, I'm just calling to tell you something to watch out for." Tyler's voice came.

"Oh of what?" she asked.

"Be on the lookout for a Digimon known as MetalGreymon, don't worry you'll know its him when you see him. He is super strong, Dobermon was knocked out in one hit." Tyler explained.

"Ok thanks." Nikki was about to hang up, but didn't, "Hey Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Daniel asked about me since the dance?" she asked.

"No I haven't talked to Daniel since the dance." He replied.

"Well if you see him, tell him I'm sorry for the punch." She said, "I hafta go see ya." She hung up and looked out the window, "Maybe I did overreact." She sighed.

-Daniel's home-

"In recent news, more monster sightings have been happening all over Manhattan and Queens. The most recent sighting of which happened earlier this morning of what eye witnesses to believe a giant missile shooting dinosaur that could fly." The television was turned off as Tyler sighed as he turned to Labramon. He was still out of it, breathing, but out. He then turned to Daniel who walked in.

"Why didn't you want me to tell Nikki if you asked about her?" Tyler asked.

"Cause I figured some smart retort would come out of her and tell me to get over her since I screwed up."

"Come on man, you miss her and she obviously misses you." Tyler replied. Immediately his cell phone rang, "Yes? This is he. Alright he'll be on his way."

"What is it? And what do you mean 'he'll be on his way'?" Daniel asked.

"Nikki called, she spotted MetalGreymon, he's near the 7 Train Main Street subway station in Flushing. And you're going to go help her."

"Why me?"

"Cause you two need to reconcile and plus Labramon is not in fighting status anytime soon. Now go!"

"Ok I'm going, come on Guilmon." Daniel ran out of his house with Guilmon in tow.

-In Flushing, Queens-

Multiple people ran and took cover as MetalGreymon was charging down the street knocking cars over or stomping directly on them.

"I thought this only happened in Japan, guess it shows how wrong I've been proven." A guy said as he was running from the chaos.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon fired his laser from his chest, it bounced off his metal helmet.

"Tyler wasn't kidding, this guy is tough." Nikki said as she took out her Angemon digi disc, "Here use this!"

"Hand Of Fate!" ExVeemon thrusted his hand forward and the angelic energy beam shot out of his fist hitting MetalGreymon in his chest.

"Argh Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fired missiles out of his chest, but since MetalGreymon didn't take time to actually aim at his target, the missiles went off in random directions. ExVeemon fired off another Hand Of Fate but it didn't faze the Digimon.

"Running out of ideas, Daniel better get here soon." Nikki said.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon pinned ExVeemon to the wall of a building.

"ExVeemon!" Nikki shouted.

"Pyro Blaster!" A plasma blast came out and hit MetalGreymon in the side, it didn't faze the Digimon but distracted him from ExVeemon. Nikki turned and saw Daniel run up with Growlmon. He only stared at her for a second then turned and looked at MetalGreymon. Growlmon charged up towards MetalGreymon, "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon brought its arm back with his blade charged and slashed MetalGreymon in the stomach.

"You're getting annoying." MetalGreymon said as it released its hold on ExVeemon and brought its metal arm on Growlmon's head.

"Ow." Growlmon said tumbling to the ground.

"Growlmon get up!" Daniel shouted.

"I'm seeing stars." Growlmon groaned. MetalGreymon then turned its attention onto Nikki.

"Mega Claw!" It fired its claw.

"Look out!" Nikki felt herself tackled by Daniel. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Daniel's. And he was staring right back into her's.

End Of Chapter 10

_Part 2 of Ultimate Power will come soon._


	11. Chapter 11: Ultimate Power Part 2

**Digimon**** Lancer**

**Chapter 11: Ultimate Power Part 2**

**By Screech04**

_AN: I don't own __Digimon__, Bandai and Toei do. And please tell me if I ever named those watch gadgets they have because I forgot if I did._

_"Look out!" Nikki felt herself tackled by Daniel. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Daniel's. And he was staring right back into __her's_

Nikki felt a feeling she knew she normally shouldn't be feeling as she found herself under a guy. 'No not in that way sickos.' She thought. She had heard Daniel shout to her then tackled her before MetalGreymon's Mega Claw attack would hit them.

"Vee Laser!" Veemon tried another shot at MetalGreymon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon tried the same as well. The attacks proved useless as they did little to no damage to MetalGreymon.

"Heh heh, Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon fired out his missiles, one hit ExVeemon and the other hit Growlmon. The dust cleared and lying in craters were Guilmon and Veemon.

"Come back to me when you're actually a challenge." MetalGreymon lifted up into the air and flew off. The two went and got their Digimon from the craters.

-Daniel's Home-

"Damn it." Daniel punched the wall which made Tyler wake up from repeatedly trying to stay awake, but kept falling asleep, "Every time we tried to attack him MetalGreymon always finds a way to gain the upper hand on us."

"Its time to face facts that our Digimon aren't strong enough." Tyler said.

"But there's got to be a way to make our Digimon stronger as well. If another Digimon just as strong as MetalGreymon pops up then we're in big trouble." Daniel replied.

"I agree, I think we should keep an eye out for MetalGreymon though, no telling when he'll show up again." Tyler said which Daniel nodded, "Well I'm going home, see ya." Tyler grabbed Labramon and walked out of Daniel's house. Daniel sighed and collapsed on the couch a few minutes later, his mom came into the living room.

"Daniel's what are these?" she held up his watch gadget and what appeared to be to be a golden digi disc with the black bold D emblazoned on the disc.

"Uhhhhhhhh." He got up and rubbed the back on his neck, "Gee mom I don't know what those are, Tyler must of left them here." He chuckled.

"Really then why is it labeled 'Daniel Jones' on the back of this watch?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Can't imagine how that got there." Daniel said innocently.

"Don't lie to me young man." She said sternly.

"I'm not lying." He said back.

"Then who is this 'Guilmon'?" she asked as she looked on the back of the watch.

"Ugh eh what?" Daniel muttered.

"Who is 'Guilmon'?" she asked again.

"No clue." He ran and grabbed the watch and digi disc, "Good night mom, see ya in the morning." He hugged her and ran upstairs to his room.

"Crazy kid, don't know what's gotten into him." His mother sighed.

"Man that was close." He placed the watch and digi disc onto his desk, "I'll have to look at it later." He said then walked over to where Guilmon was sleeping in his closet and petted his head, "One day mom I'll tell you the truth." He sighed and looked out the window, "I promise."

-Nikki's home-

Nikki was busy typing away on her laptop for a paper she was writing. She looked over at Veemon who was sleeping on Nikki's bed. The battle with MetalGreymon had taken a huge hit on both Veemon and Nikki. Veemon who was hurting from the bashing he received and Nikki who felt she failed Veemon for not giving him the power to fight MetalGreymon evenly. She thought back on earlier that day when Daniel tackled her, saving her from an early trip to the afterlife.

"Do I still lo-like him?" she asked herself as she got up and grabbed a can of root beer. She popped it open and took a drink from the can. She sighed and looked down at a picture that was taken of the two of them when he took her out on a night on the town. Roughly that night was roughly walking around Times Square, eating at a seafood place, and seeing a show on Broadway, but still it was nice she figured.

"Neo Digivolve." Veemon said in his sleep, but Nikki thought he was muttering gibberish in his sleep so she returned to writing her paper.

-The next morning-

Tyler was taking a leisurely stroll with Labramon through Central Park, when a crash and people screaming only signaled one thing.

"MetalGreymon." They said together. Tyler and Labramon ran past screaming running people until they found MetalGreymon near the skating rink.

"Let me at him." Labramon jumped forward, but Tyler grabbed him.

"No we have to wait til Nikki and Daniel get here, we may have a better chance if all three of us took on MetalGreymon…I hope."

-Daniel's house-

"Hello, Tyler?" Daniel picked up his cell phone when it started to ring, "What MetalGreymon is back? In Central Park, got it." Daniel hung up and turned to Guilmon, "Let's go."

-In the Times Square 42nd Street subway station-

"Is this weird?" Guilmon asked running alongside Daniel.

"Is it weird that I'm running and talking with a red dinosaur, no its not weird at all. People see it happen all the time." Daniel replied.

"Oh ok." Guilmon said.

"I was being sarcastic Guilmon."

"Oh." He replied as the two made their way onto the streets of Times Square.

"Oh man I wish there was a faster way to Central Park sometimes." Daniel said as he ran as fast he could in the direction to Central Park with Guilmon running behind him.

-In Central Park-

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fired off multiple pairs of missiles. The missiles went off in separate directions destroying sculptures, fences, benches, fountains, hot dog stands, and trees.

"Tyler!" Labramon said impatiently.

"Not now, we got to wait for the others." Tyler replied.

"Tyler." He turned around and saw Nikki running up with Veemon.

"Finally." Labramon said.

"Where's Daniel and Guilmon?" Nikki asked.

"Not here yet." Tyler replied, 'Come on Daniel where are you?'

-Not that far away-

"Come on move!" Daniel said as he and Guilmon ran and weaved through people trying to reach Central Park.

"Daniel what if we're not ready?" Guilmon asked which made the boy stopped, he remembered on what happened in their last battle.

_"__Vee__ Laser!"__Veemon__ tried another shot at __MetalGreymon_

_"__Pyro__ Blaster!" __Growlmon__ tried the same as well. The attacks proved useless as they did little to no damage to __MetalGreymon_

_"__Heh__heh__, Giga Blaster!"__Metal__Greymon__ fired out his missiles, one hit __ExVeemon__ and the other hit __Growlmon__. The dust cleared and lying in craters were __Guilmon__ and __Veemon_

-Back in the park-

"Come on let's go." Veemon said.

"No wait for Daniel." Nikki said.

"But." Labramon said.

"No." Tyler said, then he noticed a little girl walking up carrying a lily, she didn't noticed MetalGreymon right in front of her, "Oh no." he said.

"Haha what do I have here?" MetalGreymon noticed the little girl as well and walked forward, "A tasty morsel." The girl then saw MetalGreymon's shadow, she turned and looked up and cried.

"That's it go for it!" Tyler said as he brought out his digivolution digi disc as Nikki did the same.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Labramon, Veemon digivolve to…Dobermon, ExVeemon!" They saw their two rookies go into their champion forms.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon fired his attack which hit MetalGreymon in the head. It didn't do any damage, but it was a means to distract him from the girl.

"Got you!" Dobermon ran forward while the ultimate level Digimon was distracted and picked up the girl and ran her off to safety.

"You messed me out of a good meal." MetalGreymon noticed the girl wasn't there anymore.

"Well I guess it just isn't your day, Vee Laser!" ExVeemon flew around MetalGreymon's body firing his attack looking for a weak spot.

"This game has been fun, but its time to end it, Giga Blaster!" Two missiles shot forward and headed straight for ExVeemon.

"No not again!" Nikki shouted.

"Pyro Blaster!" A blast of fire shot out of nowhere and destroyed the missiles before they reached ExVeemon.

"Its Daniel." Tyler said as Growlmon came charging in with Daniel riding on his head.

"We're here." Daniel got off Growlmon.

"Making a fancy entrance like always." Nikki said which got a glare from Daniel.

"Now is not the time, everyone attack at the same time!" Tyler said.

"Got it." The three Digimon said, "Vee Laser, Grau Realm, Pyro Blaster!" The Digimon combined their attacks and a swirling force of the three attacks hit MetalGreymon in his metal chest plate area.

"Argh!" MetalGreymon screamed in pain as he took a few steps back, "You'll regret that, take this Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon turned his attention to the three teenagers and fired his claw.

"Ahhhhhh!" the three screamed, they ducked and covered their eyes as they waited for the killing blow, but instead heard the sound of something similar to a trident piercing flesh.

"Oh no." Tyler said. Standing in front of them with MetalGreymon's trident arm impaled into his stomach was Growlmon. He had jumped into the way of the attack, risking his own life to save the teens.

"Growlmon no!" Daniel shouted as he watched MetalGreymon reel in his trident arm and Growlmon fell backwards onto his back. On his stomach were three gaping holes were the arm impaled him, red data particles were pouring out of the holes, "Growlmon, no you can't leave." Daniel ran towards Growlmon and embraced one of his arms, "Please don't go."

"I'm…I'm s-s-so-sorry." Growlmon closed his eyes.

"Growlmon." He said once, then again when Growlmon didn't make a motion. "Growlmon!" And then again Growlmon didn't open his eyes, "Growlmon…" Tears started to form in Daniel's eyes, and he cried for the loss of his friend, "GROWLMON!" The golden digi disc he had in his pocket fell out of it and landed on the ground, it started to glow a bright golden color and Growlmon was glowing the same color as it.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"He's digivolving…" Nikki gasped.

NEO DIGIVOLUTION

"Growlmon digivolve to…" The holes in Growlmon's stomach closed up, metallic arms and hands replaced his organic ones. Metallic armor covered a majority of Growlmon's body and a metal mouth piece replaced Growlmon's lower jaw, "WarGrowlmon!"

"Whoa!" Nikki brought out her D-Scanner _(AN: This is what I'm calling the watch gadget)_ to scan WarGrowlmon, "WarGrowlmon, Ultimate level, His Atomic Blasters are a force to be reckoned with. You know what that means, we can win now."

"How…how is this possible?" MetalGreymon stepped back even further.

"Now its our turn, do it WarGrowlmon!" Daniel shouted.

"Got it!" WarGrowlmon stepped forward and stared down MetalGreymon.

"So you'll got a costume, big deal I can't still defeat you Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon's trident claw shot forward.

"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon powered up the blades on his arms and grabbed the trident arm. With a powerful backward thrust he ripped off the trident claw and tether cable from MetalGreymon's arm.

"Uggggh! Give that back!" MetalGreymon's left arm now was a stump and sparks were emanating from it and red data particles were also as well. MetalGreymon charged forward at WarGrowlmon.

"Ok here you go and while you're at you can have this! Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon threw the claw back at MetalGreymon which him in the head and knocked him off balance. The cannons on WarGrowlmon's chest charged up and fired two red energy beams at MetalGreymon.

"No whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" MetalGreymon was enveloped by WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster and dissolved into red particles. All the Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Guilmon." Daniel ran towards Guilmon and embraced him, "You did it."

"No we did it, it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be able to come back." Guilmon replied.

"Yeah." Daniel then saw the golden Digi Disc float towards him and another Digi Disc formed in midair; the MetalGreymon Digi Disc.

"Well glad that's over." Tyler said.

"I could use a nap." Labramon collapsed onto the ground and started to snore which made everyone laugh.

-In the warehouse-

"You mean to tell me MetalGreymon was defeated!?" Arkadimon shouted.

"Yes sir." Gotsumon squirmed.

"MetalGreymon was supposed to be my trump card against those meddling humans, this is getting personal now. I will have to do it myself, prepare yourselves human scum I will show no mercy!"

End Of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Essence To Digivolve

**Digimon Lancer**

**Chapter 12: ****Essence To Digivolve**

**By Screech04**

_AN: I don't own Digimon, Bandai and Toei do._

_"Growlmon digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!" _Nikki remembered on what happened just a few hours ago. Their Digimon all at the Champion level were facing an enemy stronger then they fought before; MetalGreymon. He was foe at the Ultimate level and had given their Digimon a good beating in the multiple encounters they had with him. In the last battle they had with him, MetalGreymon fired his trident claw at the three but Growlmon took the hit and saved the three. In his last moments Growlmon was slowly dissolving away and it was thanks to the love and companionship Daniel had for his Digimon that allowed Growlmon to digivolve to the Ultimate level as well and defeat MetalGreymon. She wondered if Veemon could reach the Ultimate level as well. She imagined ExVeemon covered in metaalic armor plating just as WarGrowlmon and MetalGreymon were, "Would he be called MetalExVeemon, I dunno." She muttered as her eyes closed and she fell into a nap.

-Daniel's House-

'Oh man seeing Growlmon almost get deleted perhaps had to be one of the worst moments of my life. I've only known Guilmon for a couple weeks and I feel like I've known him much longer. It was great seeing Guilmon digivolve to his Champion form, but even more amazing when he went to his Ultimate form.' Daniel thought to himself as he layed on his bed. Staring at Guilmon sleeping on the floor, he reached down and patted the Digimon on his head and scratched as well.

-Warehouse-

"I'm glad you could come at such short notice." Arkadimon greeted.

"Of course, your greatness I would have it no matter way." A voice said.

"Plus I'm sure your powerful methods of persuasion will be of use to you, afterall you've been a great influence in the Digital World."

"Yes I know, it will take me awhile to figure out how the human network works, but in time control of all digital information will be given to you."

"Good, then I will leave you to your work Etemon." Arkadimon vanished into dark mists.

-The next morning Bayside High School-

Nikki was busy at her locker when she heard a group of people talking.

"So you'd hear about that new night club that just opening up tonight, by the train yards in Long Island City?" One girl asked another.

"Yeah I heard of it, though its kinda strange opening up on a school night, especially in Long Island." The second agreed.

"Maybe its opening to gain a base, to see if it could attract an audience." A guy said. Nikki walked past them when one of the girls a redhead looked to her friends and smirked.

"Well well if it isn't little miss Nikki." She said which immediately made Nikki stop. "Look at her thinking she's better then us, wondering on why she lost Daniel to Amy." She continued, and noticed the look on Nikki's face, "Ah is little Nikki going to cry?" Her and her friends laughed, the redhead then turned to walk off with her friends following her. Nikki then immediately ran up to the redhead and knocked her down, She got onto the redhead's back and grabbed her arms pinning them behind her. Nikki then dug her knee into the redhead's back which made the girl whimper in pain. Nikki then lowered her head to speak

"Don't call me Nikki!" She said into her ear, "Its Nicole to you." Nikki got up and walked away.

-American History Class-

"Now who can list off five cultural influences of the 1979s off the top of their heads?" the teacher asked in a monotone voice as he wrote on the board. Nikki was tired, but also taking notes for the class, she quickly made a glance back towards where Daniel was sitting. He was too busy writing in his notebook taking notes to look up and give a smirk to her like he used to do when they were dating, she sighed and returned to her notebook, then a explosion rocked the school.

"Oh no, not again." Nikki said to herself, another teacher ran into the room, "There are these weird rabbit things attacking the faculty and students' cars." She said. All the students got up and left the classroom to see what exactly was happening.

-School's parking lot-

"Electric Stun Blast!" the rabbit creatures said as they fired electric balls from their hands at the cars in the parking lot. As soon as the balls hit them the cars would either explode instantly, go haywire then explode, or go haywire and drive off on their own. Nikki ran out to see the rabbits, she brought her D-Scanner.

"Gazimon huh? Well they're Rookie level, and the only attack they have is that Electric Stun Blast." She said as she read the data and looked at the 3D hologram of a Gazimon, "I just need Veemon here." Her answers were called as Veemon flew out of nowhere and headbutted one of the Gazimon.

"What was that?" One of the Gazimon turned around and the others did the same. They all saw Veemon, "Well well its only a Veemon, we'll make short work outta him. Electric Stun Blast!" Veemon jumped out of the way as the electric balls hit the pavement of where he was standing before.

"Veemon is going to need some help." Nikki brought out her D-Scanner and the Devidramon digi disc. "Digi Scan Initiate." She said to the gadget inserting the digi disc at the same time. "Devidramon's Dark Gale."

"Dark Gale!" Veemon jumped into the air, his eyes changed into a crimson red color and then two red beams shot out, wiping out a group of Gazimon who gathered in a row.

"Electric Stun Blast!" This time multiple of the Gazimon's attacks hit Veemon as he fell back onto the ground, electricity swirling around his body and paralyzing him. The Gazimon started to circle around Veemon ready to finish the Digimon off, but as if they wearing headsets they backed off and retreated.

"That was odd." Nikki said as she heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance, "Uh oh better get Veemon out of here." She ran forward and grabbed Veemon, before anyone saw her with the Digimon. She ran a couple blocks before stopping, "That was too close, hope no one saw me with Veemon." She then continued her way back to her home.

-Nikki's Home-

"Thank you Tom for the weather." The anchorman said as he read the teleprompter, "And in tonight's top story it seems Bayside High School has suffered from another monster attack. It is another in the long line of monster sightings that have been happening all over Queens and in Manhattan. Andrew Johnson, principal of Bayside would like to give a few words." The screen then switched to a video of an interview given earlier that day.

"We are terribly troubled by these monster attacks that have been happening within our city, and are afraid that harm may come to the students and community around the school if these attacks continue. It was decided along with the Board Of Education that Bayside High School will remain closed until repairs have been made." The principal explained.

"Bayside hasn't seen better days, just days ago an attack happened which left the school's gymnasium in rubble, hopefully this matter will be cleared and students can return to the school. And now to Bob for sports." Nikki sighed and turned off the television.

"What do all these Digimon want with our world?" she asked herself as she looked at Veemon who was sleeping on the couch.

"Nikki, dinner is ready." Her mother's voice rang from the dining room.

"Coming." Nikki walked into the dining room, Veemon smelled the aroma of food and followed her in, hiding under the dining table. Her mother had kicked bacon, scrambled eggs, hash brown patties, toast, and made orange juice. Basically it was breakfast for dinner.

"Yummy." Veemon had a piece of toast in his hand and was finishing it up."

"Quiet will ya!" Nikki hissed as she slipped a piece of bacon under the table for Veemon to grab.

"So Nikki, how are things going for you?" Her mother asked politely.

"Oh you know, same old things. School, dealing with inconsiderate pricks, and those mysterious monster attacks." Nikki replied, she then heard Veemon cough under the table, probably from eating the bacon too quickly and not taking time to chew it.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"Oh I had something caught in my throat." Nikki chuckled as she faked a cough which only got a raised eyebrow from her mother.

"You're not hiding something are you?" her mother asked.

"Me hiding something, whatever gave you that idea?" Nikki joked.

"Nicole." Her mother said sternly.

"I swear mom I'm not hiding anything." Nikki argued back.

"Ok, I have a meeting at the office in thirty minutes, so do the dishes and take out the trash." Her mother got up and left the dining room.

"I really hate not telling mom the truth." Nikki sighed as she picked up the plates. Later she went up to her room to check her e-mail. Normally she got e-mails for scholarship opportunities, letters from colleges saying she should visit them, a friendly joke e-mail from Tyler, but no e-mails from Daniel. She almost cursed outloud, she walked to her bed of where a teddy bear was lying on the bed. It was a gift that Daniel gave to Nikki on one of their dates. She angrily grabbed the bear, threw it around the room a couple times, before slamming it down into her wastebasket. After doing the task she sat down on her bed, "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going…to…" she told herself as she felt tears emanate from her eyes, she immediately ran to the wastebasket and grabbed the teddy bear out of it. She hugged it tightly as she let more tears fall. She fell back onto her bed and slipped into darkness.

-Arkadimon's Hideout-

"Etemon, how soon before you control the networks here?" Arkadimon asked as he watched Etemon work with a complex collection of computer consoles.

"Its still taking time baby, gaining control of the networks is like getting a blessing from an irate father with a shotgun training it on a boy who tried taking his daughter on a date." Etemon joked, but Arkadimon didn't find it funny as it involved humans.

"Master Etemon." Etemon turned around from the consoles to see the Gazimon who attacked Bayside run up to him.

"What is it, what do you little big eared bunny rabbits want?" Etemon asked irritably.

"Well we do what you asked, but it didn't go as planned." One Gazimon started.

"What do you mean not as well as planned?"

"Well we wanted to get that girl just liked you asked us to, but then her partner Digimon came up and attacked us. We're well under the number of Gazimon you had before."

"I give you no brain dopes a simple task and you screw it up?" Etemon demanded.

"Well can we give it another go?" the Gazimon asked hopefully.

"How about I give you another go, Dark Network!" A green orb appeared in Etemon's hand and he threw it at the floor of where the Gazimon were standing.

"Augh!" The Gazimon screamed in pain as the orb exploded into a miniature vortex as the rabbit Digimon wered pulled in and the intense force of the vortex ripped their bodies apart, torn into red data particles.

"Good help is hard to find these days, I'll have to do this myself." He then typed more into the computer console until a confirmation sound rang. "Etemon the king has control, yeah baby!"

-The next morning, Nikki's place-

Nikki woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, she was about to go and take a shower and get ready for school. She then remembered that school was closed until repairs had been finished. Nikki sighed and got onto her computer to do the usuals, but then found something strange.

"What? Server not found. She then clicked on her wireless network application and found that all the available wireless networks in her area were locked, and were getting no signal, "What is going on?" she asked. She checked her cell phone and saw her phone was getting any signal.

"Come on, piece of junk." Veemon was sitting on the living room couch trying to watch his favorite morning tv shows, but all he got was static.

"Ahh the joys of digital television." Nikki joked as she walked into the living room and only got a glare from Veemon. She then walked out of her house.

"Hey where are you going?" Veemon followed her out.

"To check out this problem." Nikki made her way to the nearest subway station along with Veemon, they transferred trains and got on the one that headed straight into Times Square. In Times Square, she found that people were having trouble with their phones as well. Most of the screens showing commercials and ads were now just showing static.

"Hey is this thing on?" a voice rang.

"Nikki do you see what I see?" Veemon asked.

"A monkey wearing shades holding a microphone, yep I see him, I see that everyday." Nikki replied. Standing on a raised platform was Etemon.

"Hey how ya all doing, lovely morning for a stroll." Etemon said into the microphone.

"Was it you, you freaky monkey that caused all this?" one person asked threateningly.

"Course I did, you humans chumps have gotten so far into the digital age that I felt it's a need to send you back to the stone ages. I will do it by megabyte by megabyte. And plus to make the process go faster and not have you disrupt me, you should all take a nice long nap." Etemon then brought out an electric guitar, "Get ready for my number one solo, garnered top awards in the Digital World, big hit seller. YEAH!" Etemon shouted and strummed his guitar. All the people in Times Square immediately passed out. Nikki and Veemon had covered their ears to not faint.

"All too easy." Etemon said as he jumped down.

"Hey, you big jerk." Nikki shouted which Etemon turned to the girl.

"Ah so you didn't like my solo?" he taunted.

"I've heard better." She said back, she then turned to Veemon, "Ready buddy?" Veemon gave a nod. She brought her digivolution digi disc and scanned in her D-Scanner.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!" ExVeemon took to the air, "Vee L..." ExVeemon was about to fire his Vee Laser, but Etemon jumped into the air and punched ExVeemon in the gut and did a downwards roundhouse kick which sent ExVeemon plummeting down onto a taxi cab.

"Is that the best you got?" Etemon taunted.

"I'm just getting started." ExVeemon got back onto his feet and charged forward. He feinted a punching motion which Etemon fell for, he moved behind the monkey Digimon and kicked him in the back. Etemon was knocked off his platform and fell onto the pavement.

"Argh you just got a lucky shot, Dark Network!" Etemon threw the green orb at ExVeemon who dived to avoid the attack, the orb impacted on a lamppost, and the vortex effect horribly twisted into a circular pattern.

"Vee Laser!" The X-shaped laser hit Etemon in the chest, but it didn't do much damage.

"Let's take this fight to somewhere less crowded." Etemon laughed as a black mist enveloped him, ExVeemon, and Nikki.

"Where am I?" Nikki asked as she looked around the place she was in.

"This is the Dark Network, this is where I control all digital information." Etemon appeared out of thin air. They were on a grey plastic floor, a black writing mass of cables,cords, and wires was lying in the middle of the floor. The world around them was covered in a dense black smoke that seemed to go on forever, strands of electricity emanating through the smoke.

"You won't control it for much longer." ExVeemon charged Etemon. Etemon only laughed as he raised a hand and wires popped out of the floor and tried to entangle ExVeemon, "Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon chomped down on the wires, he repeated the process as more wires popped out, but soon they entangled him. Electricity traveled through the wires and were shocking ExVeemon.

"ExVeemon no!" Nikki shouted as she saw her partner crumple to his knees from the excruciating pain of being electrocuted to death. The process seemed to stop as ExVeemon crumpled over, not moving. "ExVeemon." Nikki ran over to ExVeemon, she touched his head, and felt coldness, coldness such as death. "ExVeemon you can't go, I can't lose you. I've already lost two people I deeply loved, I don't want to lose you too." Two golden streams of light shined through the black smoke, one of them went straight into her D-Scanner and the other onto ExVeemon. She then saw that the Stingmon digi disc she acquired came out of her pocket on its own and scanned itself. ExVeemon then glowed brighter from the light…

ESSENCE DIGIVOLUTION

"ExVeemon Essence Digivolve To…Paildramon!" The golden light disappeared from where ExVeemon was. Nikki saw that much of ExVeemon had changed. She noted that he had Stingmon's hands and body and ExVeemon's wings, lower legs, and tail.

"What's going on?" Etemon asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Paildramon, I am an Ultimate level Digimon. I digivolved from ExVeemon using the essence of Stingmon. My Desperado Blasters are a force to be reckoned with." Paildramon said to the monkey Digimon.

"Ultimate level or not, you can't beat me Dark Network!" Etemon threw his attack at Paildramon. Paildramon only swung his hand and the green orb reflected off of it and flew off into the distance.

"Nice try, but its my turn. Cable Catcher!" ExVeemon fired off the claws on his hands, they were attached by cables. The cables wrapped themselves around Etemon. "Here have a ride." Paildramon started to spin around in a circle, swinging Etemon around in a circle as well.

"Hey let go!" Etemon yelled as he was being swung.

"Ok." Paildramon released his hold on Etemon the cabled claws returned to his hands while Etemon was sent flying colliding on the ground, "Time to finish this, Sting Strike!" Paildramon brought out a glowing silver on his right hand and flew towards Etemon.

"No stop!" Etemon then screamed as Paildramon impaled him in the gut with the spike and lifted him into the air.

"Desperado Blasters!" The weapons on his hips pointed upwards at Etemon and released a full barrage of blue energy bullets into the monkey Digimon.

"Noooo!" Etemon screamed as his body was torn apart into red data particles by Paildramon's attacks.

"Now that is cool." Nikki exclaimed.

"Now to return things to how they were." Paildramon turned and face the growing mass of black cables and cords, "Desperado Blasters!" He fired off the energy bullets at the mass. Electricity sparked from it before explosions came and giant transparent zeros and ones flew out of it.

"What's that?" Nikki asked as Paildramon came and picked her up as the floor she was on was starting to dissolve.

"All the data and digital information that Etemon stole and stored into his dark network is going back to where it originally belongs to." Paildramon explained as he flew through a glowing white gate that led back to the normal world.

-Nikki's house-

Nikki watched as Veemon slept on her bed, it had been a long day for him. She then looked at the Etemon digi disc she acquired and now she saw her Stingmon digi disc had been modified. Behind the Stingmon icon there was a black emblazoned D for digivolution. "Paildramon, huh?" She smiled as she thought of a sinister thought of making Daniel dance while Paildramon shot at his feet which reminded her of old cartoons and movies that did that, "I'm not that evil." She smirked to herself.

-Arkadimon's Hideout-

"So Etemon and his Dark Network have been destroyed. No matter, I have gotten enough information on the human world to intiate my ultimate plan." Arkadimon chuckled to himself then laughed out loud.

End Of Chapter 12Hey guys sorry if this chapter seems a bit weak, I just wanted to get it done. Also sorry on why I took so long, I found something called a Dazzle DVD Recorder and been recording and posting footage of my favorite video games on YouTube. So blame the dazzle o.o


End file.
